¡De Vacaciones Con Los Ketchum!
by Altair The Facking Assassin
Summary: Serena toma unas vacaciones en la hacienda Ketchum donde conocerá a nuevos amigos y tratara de encontrar un poco de paz, solo para darse cuenta que en ése lugar... Es imposible. Cuando los protagonistas tengan que enfrentarse, no sólo a la mafia, sino que también a sus sentimientos ¿qué es lo que terminarán haciendo?
1. De viaje a Kanto

Viaje a Kanto

Me desperté desconcertada, no tenía idea de él porque mi habitación se encontraba tan desordenada ni tampoco por qué había una maleta a medio hacer en el suelo. Me tomo unos cuantos segundos reaccionar y recordar todos los sucesos que pasaron los últimos días.

Me recordé de todo, mis padres habían decidido tomar unas vacaciones románticas en la región vacacional de Hoenn y yo no iba a acompañarlos. Me sentí rara cuando me dijeron que querían tomar unas vacaciones ellos solos pero no proteste, sinceramente ya era hora que se tomaran un poco de tiempo de calidad para ellos mismos sin que yo esté ahí para arruinarles el momento, tengo 16 años después de todo y ya es edad suficiente para que no estén detrás de mí todo el rato sin embargo no termino de acostumbrarme.

El plan original era que yo me quedaría en la casa hasta que ellos regresaran, sin embargo una serie de sucesos bastante amargos para mi terminaron arruinando estos planes y mis padres estaban a punto de cancelar el viaje cuando encontraron una "tabla de salvación" por así decirlo. Déjenme les explique.

Termine con mi novio hace algunos días. Si ya sé que suena patético pero cuando es tu primera ruptura duele por mucho que trates de negarlo. El punto era ese, el muy cabrón me engaño y yo me vi forzada a terminarlo. El enojo que me provoco esa traición aminoro, aunque solo en parte, la tristeza que me provoco el dejarlo. Fue por eso que mis padres sintieron que necesitaba un cambio de aire y ese era el motivo de la maleta en el suelo y el cuarto hecho un desastre, pues uno de los socios de mi padre nos había ofrecido que podía ir a quedarme durante unos meses a la hacienda de su familia. Yo por mi parte no proteste pues la naturaleza siempre me había gustado y era mejor que quedarme en la vacía casa familiar.

Estaba terminando de asearme cuando oí el timbre sonar, fui a ver quién era, solo para encontrarme con mi "escolta" parada del otro lado de la puerta. El hijo de un socio de mi padre estaba por negocios en la ciudad y dado que trabajaba en la hacienda a donde yo me dirigía, se ofreció a viajar conmigo hacia Kanto para que yo no fuera sola. Mis padres agradecieron el gesto ya que se sentían más tranquilos si viajaba acompañada.

Abrí la puerta y me fije en el joven que se encontraba frente a mí. Era alto y de pelo castaño. Portaba una cazadora negra, camisa blanca y pantalones negros.

— ¡Que tal!— saludo de manera jovial —Tu eres Serena ¿no? —me pregunto mientras alargaba su mano en un saludo.

Yo asentí con la cabeza mientras estrechaba su mano. — ¿Y tú eres? —

—Gary Oak — se presentó el muchacho.

—Bien Gary, ¿quieres pasar? — le pregunte para que no se quedara esperando en la puerta. El vio su reloj antes de contestar afirmativamente a mi invitación. —Necesito que me esperes unos minutos mientras termino de empacar todo ¿está bien? Por toda respuesta el solo asintió con la cabeza y se sentó en el sillón de nuestra sala.

Me apresure escaleras arriba para terminar de empacar todas las cosas que necesitaría para dos meses de viaje. La ropa ya estaba en la maleta, sin embargo necesitaba también cepillo, pasta dental, peine, etc. Revise que en mi bolsa estuviera la tarjeta de crédito que me dieron mis padres, así como dinero en efectivo. Después de haber chequeado que todo estuviera en orden me eche mi bolsa al hombro, metí el neceser con las cosas de higiene personal en la maleta y me dispuse a bajar.

— ¿Necesitas ayuda? — Exclamo Gary mientras se levantaba al verme en las escaleras con la maleta, yo solo asentí con la cabeza, agradecida. Gary subió las escaleras que lo separaban de mí y tomo la maleta, para luego bajarla y dejarla en la sala de estar.

—Muchas gracias — Exclame cuando hubo acabado — ¿No quieres algo? ¿Café, té…? —Le pregunte mientras enumeraba algunas sugerencias.

—Café, gracias — me dijo él. Yo solo asentí y fui a preparar dos tazas a la cocina. Una vez hube acabado lleve las tazas en una bandeja junto a la azúcar y la crema para que se sirviera a su gusto.

—Y ¿Qué te trae por la ciudad? —Trate de hacer conversación.

—Viaje de rutina — respondió el mientras preparaba su café. —Mi abuelo necesitaba que patentara unas investigaciones que hizo recientemente además de que vine a traer unas muestras que nos proveyó el profesor Ciprés para la misma investigación. —

— ¿Tu abuelo es investigador? — pregunte mientras tomaba de mi café.

—Sí, es una eminencia en la investigación de la evolución pokémon y últimamente se ha interesado en la mega evolución. Y pues ¿Quién mejor que el profesor Ciprés para orientarlo en el tema?

Yo asentí con la cabeza pues conocía al célebre profesor Cipres, quien era uno de los investigadores más importantes de Kalos debido a sus investigaciones de la mega evolución.

—Bien, creo que ya va siendo tiempo de irnos si queremos estar con tiempo para el abordaje del avión. —Comento Gary mientras dejaba su taza vacía en la bandeja, yo hice lo mismo y acto seguido levante la bandeja y fui a guardar todo a su lugar y a dejar las tazas en el fregadero. Cuando volví de la cocina me encontré con Gary ya en la puerta con mi maleta en la mano. Yo tome mi chaqueta y echando llave a la casa partí junto al castaño

Nos dirigimos al aeropuerto en el carro que Gary había alquilado mientras estuvo en la ciudad y después de hacer todo el papeleo del check-in nos dirigimos a nuestra puerta de embarque con 10 minutos de antelación. A la hora de embarcar se nos dio prioridad por que íbamos en clase ejecutiva. Yo por mi parte me sentía algo desorientada, pues era la primera vez que viajaba en primera clase y no estaba acostumbrada al servicio preferencial que se nos estaba dando. Cuando Gary me pregunto si quería el asiento que daba a la ventana o el que daba al pasillo respondí inmediatamente el del pasillo sin dudar pues las alturas nunca habían sido mi fuerte.

El entretenimiento era individual, es decir cada uno tenía su propia pantalla táctil y podía ver libremente lo que quisiera en el avión, lo que era bueno pues iba a ser un viaje bastante largo, más o menos de 12 horas. Gary me aconsejo que procurara no dormirme pues cuando llegáramos a Kanto seria de noche y que si me dormía me iba a costar adaptarme al nuevo uso horario, por lo que aguantar el sueño era lo más apropiado. Me puse a ver el catálogo de películas para al final decidirme por mi película favorita "titanes del pacifico". He de aclarar para este punto que yo no tenía los mismos gustos para la literatura o para el cine que una adolescente promedio. Antes que leer cualquier novela romántica prefería leer las interesantes historias de Verne o las intrigantes novelas de Follet. Termine de ver la película, y aun nos quedaban unas nueve horas de viaje. Saque el libro que traía en el bolso de mano "Viaje al centro de la tierra" de Julio Verne y me dispuse a leerlo. Sabía que la distracción no me iba a durar mucho pues el libro lo llevaba por la mitad y no era demasiado grande que digamos. Me arrepentí de no traer en esos momentos un libro más consistente como el de "los pilares de la tierra" que era el que estaba empezando a leer actualmente. Aunque pensándolo bien era imposible que me hubiera podido traer esa bestia de libro en mi pequeña maleta de mano. Y así entre lectura, películas y desesperación llego el sonido que más ansia oír alguien que ha estado durante 11 horas en un espacio confinado con el trasero pegado al asiento.

" _Damas y caballeros, en breve empezaremos el descenso hacia el aeropuerto internacional de Kanto. Favor abrocharse los cinturones. Todo dispositivo móvil deberá ser apagado o puesto en modo avión hasta el momento del aterrizaje. Tanto su asiento como su bandeja deberán estar en posición vertical."_

Después de eso se volvió a repetir el mensaje en inglés y al instante sentimos el jalón característico que da el avión cuando empieza a ascender o a descender. Gary miraba por la ventana las luces de ciudad azulona, que es donde se encuentra el aeropuerto de Kanto. Le pregunte a Gary la hora que era actualmente en la región, y me entere que eran las 11 de la noche. Cabe decir que yo estaba que me moría de sueño y solo quería llegar a descansar a la hacienda

Paso otra media hora y finalmente aterrizamos en el aeropuerto de la ciudad, el cual era bastante más pequeño que el de Kalos. Hicimos el desembarque y después de pasar por la aduana y realizar todas las formalidades para entrar a una región salimos por fin al estacionamiento. Gary hizo algunas llamadas y luego me indico que alguien había ido a dejar un carro hacia algunas horas al aeropuerto y que solo teníamos que buscarlo. Después de unas cuantas vueltas dimos con él. Era un Peugeot RCZ Coupé descapotable de color plateado. Yo me sorprendí ante la lujosidad del carro en el íbamos a viajar. Aquí se hace bastante evidente mi incompatibilidad con el comportamiento y gustos de la adolescente promedio, pues se puede decir que también soy bastante fan de los autos y esa fue la razón por la cual pude identificar el deportivo.

Gary se percató de mi cara de sorpresa pues sonrió con algo de superioridad y me invito a subirme al carro. Ya dentro me aviso que todavía faltaba una hora de viaje más o menos y que no había ningún problema en que me durmiera si así lo deseaba. Yo agradecí el gesto en sobremanera y haciéndole caso me sumí en un sueño muy profundo del cual no salí hasta que llegamos a nuestro destino.

Llegamos aproximadamente a la 1 de la mañana. Me quede sorprendida ante la majestuosa casa que se alzaba frente a mí. Era rustica, hecha de madera y se hallaba en las faldas de una imponente montaña. Alrededor de ella se extendía la enorme finca de la que eran dueños los Ketchum, a la derecha de la casa pude distinguir, a pesar de la escasa iluminación, el color azul metálico de una extensión de agua, por lo que supuse que era un lago. La única iluminación llegaba desde la entrada, en la cual había dos sombras que nos salieron a recibir. Una de ellas era castaña y de ojos del mismo color, aparentaba más o menos la treintena y me imagine que sería la señora Delia Ketchum. La otra chica era más joven, de mi edad o tal vez un poco menor, tanto su pelo como sus ojos eran de color azul y llevaba un pequeño piplup dormido entre los brazos. Cuando llegamos salieron a recibirnos hasta donde dejo Gary el auto.

Salude a la señora Ketchum con familiaridad, pues ya la había conocido en varias ocasiones en que tuvo que desplazarse a Kalos por algunos negocios con mi padre.

— ¡Serena, cuanto has crecido! — Me saludo de forma casi maternal —La última vez que te vi eras todavía una niña y ¡mírate! ¡Ahora eres toda una jovencita! — Termino mientras me abrazaba.

Después me voltee hacia la chica peli azul — ¡Que tal! Mi nombre es Serena! —Me presente mientras estrechaba su mano.

—Mi nombre es Dawn — me respondió mientras devolvía el saludo —Un placer —

—Debes tener sueño ¿no es así querida? — Me pregunto de manera amable la señora Ketchum —Ven conmigo, te enseñare tu cuarto y ya mañana te podremos presentar con el resto del clan — Yo le agradecí a Delia y me disponía a tomar mi maleta cuando Gary amablemente se ofreció a llevarla por mí. Me encamine pues, solo con mi bolsa detrás de la señora Ketchum hasta que llegamos a una habitación.

—Esta es la tuya, espero te guste —Comento Delia mientras prendía la luz. Yo quede maravillada ante la visión que se presentaba enfrente de mí. La habitación era por lo menos el doble de grande que mi habitación en Kalos. Tanto las paredes como el suelo y el techo eran de madera y la luz le daba un color dorado muy acogedor a la estancia. La cama era de tamaño matrimonia y estaba arreglada como si se tratara de un hotel. Un olor a lavanda se sentía en el ambiente.

—Es…¡Increíble! —Exclame mientras me volteaba hacia Delia — ¡Muchas gracias¡

-No hay nada que agradecer — Me respondió con gentileza mi anfitriona —Descansa que mañana, bueno es decir hoy será un nuevo día — Y con eso me dejo sola en la habitación. Gary llego a dejarme la maleta y con unas buenas noches se retiró dejándome sola. Yo estaba completamente agotada por lo que me fui a dormir de inmediato. Ya exploraría el lugar más a fondo más tarde.

Y con eso el primer capítulo de esta historia que tenía muchas ganar de subir. La idea surgió cuando me dije que todas las historias que hacia llevaban mucho misterio y cosas sobrenaturales y me dije a mi mismo ¿Por qué no relajas la raja un poco y haces una historia más humorística y simple? Y pues se me ocurrió esta historia que estaré subiendo paralelamente a mi otra historia en progreso actualmente.

Debo decir que las vacaciones se están acabando de manera cruel y sanguinaria, y eso significa que los capítulos los voy a subir más o menos dos por semana a partir de la próxima semana

Para los que están desconcertados con la actitud de Gary lo explicare más adelante y es que voy a cambiar un poco la forma de ser de los personajes.

Si, esta será una historia que se basara más que nada en el romance con muchos detalles de humor y espero les guste.

Todo review, follow y favorite será bienvenido y acogido como si fuera su casa.

Red Fox Out.


	2. La pequeña broma de Gary

**La pequeña broma de Gary**

Me desperté bastante temprano a pesar del largo viaje que tuve que efectuar ayer y decidí encaminarme a la cocina para enterarme de todas las noticias que habían sucedido en la finca durante mi ausencia. Cuando llegue vi a mi amiga peli azul con su piplup en el hombro preparándose una taza de café.

—Buenos días — Salude mientras agarraba una manzana y me sentaba en la isla que había en la cocina.

—Buenos días —Saludo Dawn mientras terminaba de preparar su café — ¿Qué tal amaneciste? —

—Con sueño —Exclame con una sonrisa. Ella también sonrió.

— ¿Qué tal el viaje? —

—Lo de siempre — Exclame con simplicidad —Largas colas para lograr patentar la investigación de mi abuelo, y la entrevista con el profesor Ciprés que fue bastante interesante. Logre conseguir unas cuantas piedras invaluables para la investigación.

— ¡Tu abuelo se va a poner muy contento! —

—Eso espero, me costó mucho convencer al profesor para que me dejara las piedras —

—Y, entonces acerca del paquete extra que trajiste en este viaje —Comenzó Dawn, entrando en el tema que creo estaba deseosa por iniciar. — ¿Quién es? —

— ¿Hablas de Serena? Pues su padre es socio del señor Ketchum y la invitaron a pasar unas vacaciones a la hacienda. —

— ¿Y cómo es ella? —

—Pues es amable, aunque la verdad no hable mucho con ella. Es algo…— No pude terminar la frase ya que en ese momento hizo acto de presencia un querido amigo con su pikachu en el hombro.

— Buenos días a todos —Exclamo mientras bostezaba. — ¡Gary! ¿Qué tal te fue en Kalos? ¿Todo tranquilo? —

—Todo bien Ritchie, gracias por preguntar — Le respondí al castaño (no se lo esperaban ¿eh?) — ¿Dónde está tu hermano? —

—Durmiendo todavía, no lo culpo la verdad, ayer llego agotado después de tener que perseguir a esos pokémon. —

— ¿Otro carro furtivo? —Exclame irritado mientras Ritchie me lo confirmaba asintiendo con la cabeza — ¿Qué acaso no entienden que ahora les es más peligroso pasar por ese camino que por la aduana normal?

—Tendrás que entender que si fallan en el bosque hay menos posibilidades de que vayan presos — me respondió Ritchie.

— ¿Y cómo paso? —

—Digamos que el Haxorus de Iris les hizo la parada, y pues los tipos salieron corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo. Lastimosamente al momento de abrir el camión muchos de los pokémon salieron huyendo asustados y tuvimos que ir a atraparlos ya que algunos estaban muy lastimados o enfermos. —

— ¿Lograron capturar a todos? —Pregunte preocupado

—No estamos seguros pero si a la mayoría —Esta vez no contesto Ritchie, sino que fue un azabache que acababa de entrar en la cocina junto a su pikachu —Buenos días — Saludo.

—Vaya, vaya ¡pero si es el hijo prodigo! —Exclame con burla mientras me acercaba a saludarlo.

El sonrió —Ya extrañaba tus burlas — Me dijo a modo de saludo.

— ¡Buenos días a todos! — Exclamaron tres mujeres al entrar en la cocina. Una de ellas era castaña, de ojos azules y de nombre May. La segunda era más pequeña y con abundante cabello negro, respondía al nombre de Iris y la última era también castaña aunque de ojos cafés y se llamaba Lyra— ¡Gary! — Exclamo Lyra al verme —Pensábamos que no volvías hasta hoy en la tarde— Mientras decía eso entraron otros cinco chicos a la cocina. Un peli verde que respondía al nombre de Cilan. Nuestro querido amigo Brock, También estaban Paul, Trip y el encargado de la hacienda Alain.

— ¡Pero bueno! —Exclame al ver a tanta gente en la cocina — ¿Por qué no mejor nos vamos al comedor para no estar tan apretados?

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo y nos trasladamos a la cocina excepto Brock y Cilan a los cuales les tocaba hacer la comida esta semana. No había nada que dividiera el comedor de la cocina por lo cual los dos podrían oír y participar en la conversación

—Así que, Gary ¿A qué se debió tu regreso tan prematuro? — Pregunto Lyra una vez estuvimos todos sentados.

—Es que me encargaron la traída de un "paquete especial" y en el vuelo original ya no había cupo para otra persona por lo que la aerolínea nos ofreció un vuelo más temprano donde si había cupo. —

— ¿Entonces ese "paquete especial" era una persona? —Pregunto curiosa May. Yo asentí con la cabeza.

—Su nombre es Serena…— Empecé a contar.

— ¿Y cómo es? — pregunto Ash con curiosidad

Yo mordí tranquilamente mi manzana antes de responder —No me gusta criticar a las personas, pero digamos que cuando Dios empezó a repartir belleza se olvido completamente de ella —Ante estas palabras Dawn me volteo a ver impresionada por lo que estaba diciendo, a lo que yo respondí guiñándole el ojo para indicarle que era una broma. Luego seguí con mi actuación, suspirando para hacer el momento más dramático.

— ¿Estas…diciendo que es…fea? —Pregunto Lyra despacio como si estuviera midiendo sus palabras para no resultar ofensiva.

—Más o menos — Hable yo también simulando pensar bastante mis palabras para no "ofender" mucho a nuestra invitada — Digamos que aparte de los mil y un granos que hay en su cara, y los brackets y lentes que usa, huele algo raro y habla con voz como gangosa — Termine mientras tanto Paul como Trip hacían una mueca de disgusto ante mi descripción. Sus caras me dieron ganas de reírme.

— ¿Granos dices? —Exclamo Trip con disgusto.

—Gary, no creo que debas hablar así de nuestra invitada — dijo Ash mientras me miraba con cara seria —Estoy seguro que podremos olvidarnos de sus defectos y llevarnos bien con ella durante sus vacaciones ¿no? — Ash como siempre protegiendo a cualquier persona con su característica "nobleza".

"Si supieras Ash, si supieras" pensé antes de responder — ¿Qué otra nos queda, si lo manda el hijo del jefe? —Respondí en broma.

Ash solo me vio con cara enojada antes de responder —Sabes bien que mi padre no es tu jefe, ni el de nadie aquí. Si estamos aquí es porque nos preocupamos de los pokémon y queremos ayudarlos, mi padre solo financia todo.

—Ya lo sé, relájate era una broma, la verdad es que Serena no cae tan mal — respondí.

—Caiga como caiga, si huele como tú dices yo ni me acerco —Exclamo groseramente Trip ganándose una mirada enojada de Ash y de todas las mujeres en la mesa, que supongo estaban poniéndose en el lugar de Serena. Yo solo sentí unas ganas horribles de reírme, y que apenas pude contener. Después de eso Brock y Cilan nos llevaron el desayuno y empezamos a comer. Me maraville ante las delicias que habían frente a mí, y es que cuando les toca cocinar a esos dos, siempre te podes esperar algo bueno.

Al terminar el desayuno empezamos a hablar de todo lo nuevo que había pasado durante mi ausencia.

— ¡No te había contado! —Exclamo Ritchie con entusiasmo — ¡Mi ponyta al fin evoluciono en Rapidash! ¡Ya podre competir contra ti y contra Ash! — Al oír estas palabras me alegre por el menor, pues hacia ya rato que entrenaba con su ponyta para que evolucionara y poder competir contra nosotros en las carreras.

—Si entrenas muy duro, tal vez alcances a entrar en las regionales con nosotros este año — Lo animo Ash.

— ¿En serio? ¿Ustedes me ayudarían? — Nos pregunto a Ash y a mí.

—Primero quisiera ver lo que tú y Rapidash han conseguido — le respondí al ilusionado niño — ¿Qué te parece una carrera entre Ash, tu y yo?

— ¡Siii! — Respondió con exagerado entusiasmo antes de salir hecho bala a prepararse y casi botando a su pikachu, el cual tuvo que agarrarse fuertemente a su hombro para no perder el equilibrio. Todos en la mesa nos reímos de su energía.

—Supongo que mejor vamos a alistarnos rápido o el "conejo duracell" se va a desesperar — dijo Ash con voz resignada pero con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Yo sonreí por su chiste antes de levantarnos y encaminarnos a la pista de carreras de la finca. Los demás queriendo ver el debut de Ritchie en las carreras también nos acompañaron, excepto por Alain quien se excuso fríamente diciendo que tenia cosas que hacer. Tampoco fueron ni May, ni Lyra, ni Iris, ya que se ofrecieron a lavar los platos.

Cuando vi que Dawn me hacía señas para que me atrasar un poco del grupo de gente, disminuí el paso hasta quedar a la par de ella. Ella me dirigió una mirada llena de curiosidad antes de preguntar.

— ¿Por qué les dijiste todo eso acerca de Serena? —

—Es solo una broma, se me ocurrió cuando Ash presto interés en saber cómo era, quiero que todos se lleven una sorpresa al verla, sobre todo Trip que va a tener que comerse todas sus palabras — Exclame mientras me imaginaba la cara del orgulloso Trip al conocer de verdad a Serena.

—Eres bastante odioso ¿lo sabías? —Me dijo en actitud de broma.

—Si no fuera porque tú me lo repites a cada rato, no me enteraba — Le respondí de igual forma.

—Bien, supongo que lo mejor sería que fueras a prepárate para la carrera. —

—Supongo que sí, te veo cuando gane — Exclame confiado antes de dirigirme hacia donde estaban los Rapidash.

* * *

Me desperté alrededor de las nueve de la mañana, algo tarde para mi gusto, pero lo atribuí a él cansado viaje que tuve que soportar. Pensé en ir al comedor pero supongo que mi timidez natural no estaba muy conforme con la idea. Así que para hacer tiempo me dispuse a poner todo en orden en la habitación, después de todo sería mi habitación durante los siguientes dos meses. Encontré una pequeña librera donde había unos cuantos libros y dispuse poner ahí también los que yo había traído. Eran solo dos, aparte del que cargaba en la bolsa de mano, pero no contaba con terminar ni siquiera uno en estos dos meses. No es que fuera lenta leyendo, pero digamos que los libros de Follet son tan grandes que podrían tacharse de asesinos. Y es que un golpe con alguna de esas bestias era capaz de dejarte inconsciente. Encontré un armario en el cual puse toda la ropa que había traído en la maleta, después de eso y ya por ultimo entre al baño a asearme y prepararme para salir. Una vez lista abrí la cortina para que entrara más luz, solo para encontrarme con un hermoso balcón que daba hacia el lago que supongo, fue el que deslumbre ayer. Abrí la puerta solo para sentir el aire frio y puro característico de las montañas en la mañana. Hubiera podido seguir allí, contemplando el lago durante bastante tiempo más, pero lamentablemente mi estomago tenía otros planes. Así que me encamine a buscar el comedor de la increíblemente enorme hacienda. Pase por varios pasillos antes de tener que admitir que me había perdido. Estaba a punto de volver por donde había venido cuando una oportuna señora Ketchum apareció frente a mí, salvándome.

—Serena, buenos días ¿Qué tal dormiste? —Me pregunto de manera familiar

—Muy bien señora Ketchum, muchas gracias por preguntar — Conteste con cortesía.

—Simplemente llámame Delia, ¿Vas al comedor? —

—La verdad es que si, pero me perdí—Tuve que admitir avergonzada.

—No te preocupes, a todos les pasa la primera vez, ven conmigo— me dijo mientras me encaminaba en el camino correcto.

Al llegar a la cocina nos encontramos con tres chicas las cuales al parecer estaban terminando de lavar los platos del desayuno.

— ¡Chicas! ¿Qué tal? Déjenme presentarlas. Iris, May y Lyra, ella es Serena. Serena, ellas son Iris, May y Lyra— Nos presento la señora Delia

Las tres se me quedaron viendo con una cara que me dejo algo incomoda y no pude evitar preguntarme si había algo en mi rostro para que me vieran así.

—Eh—, dijo la que respondía al nombre de May, reaccionando — ¡Mucho gusto en conocerte!

—Sí, mucho gusto —Reacciono después Iris

—Lo mismo digo — termino Lyra.

—Igual, mucho gusto conocerlas a todas — dije tratando de que mi voz no sonara muy tensa.

—Al parecer nos perdimos el desayuno — dijo Delia al ver que ya estaban terminando de lavar.

—No se preocupe señora Delia, Cilan y Brock dejaron un poco de comida para ustedes, solo es cosa de meterla al microondas.

— ¿En serio? Eso es increíble, pensé que no iba a poder probar la comida de esos dos — dijo Delia mientras metía la comida que ya estaba hecha en el horno. —Por cierto, ¿Qué se hicieron todos? — pregunto la señora Ketchum.

—Fueron a ver el debut de carreras de Ritchie —Contesto Iris.

— ¡Es cierto que el ponyta de mi pequeño al fin evoluciono! ¡No me gustaría perderme su primera carrera! —

—Señora Delia, por mi no hay problema si usted quiere ir a ver la carrera de su hijo —

— ¿Estás segura Serena? No me gustaría dejarte sola en el desayuno — Exclamo con preocupación

—No se preocupe —Intervino en la conversación May —Nosotras nos quedaremos con ella.

— ¡Muchas Gracias! — Exclamo Delia antes de salir por la puerta deslizable del comedor

Me senté en el comedor a comer y las demás a hacerme compañía. Las tres eran muy simpáticas, pero con la que mejor me identifique fue con May la cual era una coordinadora pokémon. Me conto que ella estaba como voluntaria de vacaciones trabajando en la finca. Me contaron que este lugar era en realidad una reserva pokémon que había establecido el famoso entrenador Redder Ketchum, conocido como Red. Después de terminar su carrera como entrenador, se volvió un exitoso empresario que se dedicaba a la fabricación y distribución de objetos varios para las tiendas pokémon. Amaso una buena fortuna, y entre sus obras de caridad se encontraba la reserva de pueblo paleta, que se encargaba de rescatar pokémons de contrabando y cuidarlos hasta que volvieran a ser independientes. Cada uno de los que viven en la hacienda está especializado en alguna parte del proceso de rescate y cuidado pokémon y eran indispensables para su funcionamiento.

—Yo por ejemplo me encargo de la organización de los pokémons que están en proceso de recuperación. Iris, junto a Paul y Trip se encargan de rescatarlos de manos de los contrabandistas y finalmente Lyra, Ash y Brock son los expertos en curación pokémon. — me termino de explicar la coordinadora. Para ese entonces yo ya había terminado de comer y por sugerencia de Lyra, nos fuimos a ver la carrera de caballos.

—Los demás se van a sorprender cuando te vean —Comento Iris cuando ya íbamos de camino.

— ¿Por qué? — Pregunte con curiosidad.

—Digamos que la imagen que nos dio Gary de ti, no te hacia justicia —Exclamo May mientras se reía. Yo solo me quede callada sin saber exactamente que pensar.

—Y ¿tú no tienes pokémons? — Me pregunto Lyra.

— ¡Cierto, se me había olvidado por completo que mi pokémon hacía rato que no salía de su pokebola! — Exclame mientras sacaba de mi bolsa mi única pokebola y la lanzaba al aire, de ella salió mi pokémon de fuego, Fennekin.

— ¡Guau, un Fennekin! —Exclamo con entusiasmo Lyra al ver al pokémon.

— ¿Es macho o hembra? — Pregunto May

—Es hembra — le respondí a May — Me la dio el profesor Ciprés, de Kalos.

—Está muy bonita — la elogió May.

Y con eso seguimos nuestro camino hacia la pista de carreras de caballos.

* * *

Que tal gente, aquí vengo con un nuevo capítulo de esta historia que espero les este gustando. Me quede sorprendido al ver el apoyo inicial que tuvo, ya que la otra historia que estoy haciendo no tuvo tanta fama. Gracias a todos lo que la han leído, y espero les siga gustando.

: Tal vez no un Ash inteligente y educado, pero quiero que en esta historia no sea tan estúpido, espero no te moleste mucho.

AndrickDa2: Muchas gracias por leer la historia, espero te siga gustando. Cuídate tu también

Por si no la conocían, les invito a leer mi historia "Los guardianes del equilibrio" y que me digan que les parece. Sin nada más que agregar

Red Fox Out


	3. Conociendo a Serena

**Conociendo a Serena**

Llegamos a la pista de carreras, la cual estaba hecha de tierra y contaba con unas cuantas gradas de madera para los espectadores. En esas gradas se encontraba un pequeño grupo de espectadores, incluyendo a la señora Ketchum la cual animaba a sus dos hijos. Me fije en la carrera y vi que los tres iban muy parejos, aunque uno de ellos sobresalía un poco mas y estaba a punto de ganar la carrera. El juez era un hombre moreno que parecía unos cuantos años mayor que nosotras y que no perdía detalle de la competencia. Llego la última vuelta y el juez agito la bandera para hacérselo saber a los competidores. A la par del hombre se encontraba una señora algo mayor a él y que tenia enfocada una cámara, lista para tomar la foto cuando llegaran a la meta. Los tres jinetes se acercaban, dándolo todo en los últimos metros que quedaban de la carrera. Faltaba poco, unos cuantos metros más… Y pasaron la meta, se vio de inmediato un flash, y eso fue todo.

La fotógrafa se apresuro a analizar la foto junto con el chico moreno antes de dar el veredicto final. Cuando ya había tomado una decisión, se acerco a un megáfono de papel y con voz potente dio su veredicto.

— ¡En primer lugar, Ash Ketchum! ¡Segundo lugar Gary Oak! ¡Y tercer y último lugar Ritchie Ketchum! ¡Fue una competencia muy reñida y tanto para Alexia como para mí fue muy difícil tomar esta decisión, pero es nuestro veredicto final!

Me baje de mi Rapidash agotado, no había hecho ningún esfuerzo físico pero el fuego que desprenden esos caballos de fuego al correr es suficiente para desgastar a cualquiera. Al oír el veredicto de Brock no me sorprendí, el odioso de mi amigo siempre fue mejor que nadie en la finca a la hora de cabalgar. Lo que si me sorprendió fue lo cerca que estuvo Ritchie de ganarnos a pesar de ser básicamente un novato en las carreras. Me sentí feliz por él, ya que si seguía compitiendo así, sería capaz de entrar en las regionales de este año.

Me quite mi casco y voltee mi mirada hacia las gradas, solo para encontrarme con cuatro siluetas al lado de estas. Eran May, Iris y Lyra junto a nuestra invitada especial. Sonreí para mí mismo, sabiendo que el asunto se pondría bueno dentro de unos momentos. Después de darle un poco de grano a mi Rapidash, lo deje descansando junto al abrevadero y me encamine hacia las gradas, más concretamente justo a la derecha de estas. Dawn noto mi movimiento y adivinando mis intenciones bajo de las gradas para no perderse absolutamente nada de lo que estaba a punto de pasar. Me prepare mentalmente y me puse manos a la obra.

— ¡Serena! ¡No te había saludado! ¿Qué tal dormiste? — Exclame de lejos y lo suficientemente alto como para que todos los que estaban en las gradas me escucharan. Tanto la aludida como todos los que se encontraban en las gradas voltearon de inmediato hacia donde yo estaba. La primera pues porque fue a ella a quien le hable, y los de las gradas porque todos eran bien metiches y querían conocer de primera plana a la ya famosa "Serena". Yo solo me reí mientras me acercaba al grupo, y todos miraban hacia donde yo me dirigía, desconcertado al no encontrar a la mujer-orco que yo les había descrito.

Tuve que reprimir unas ganas bestiales de reírme cuando vi la cara de todos en las gradas al ver a quien me estaba dirigiendo.

—Dormí muy bien, muchas gracias Gary —Me respondió la pelimiel con educación sin darse cuenta de las caras de "Oh my fucking Arceus, what the hell im seeing" de parte de los chicos. Sobre todo de Trip el cual estaba con los ojos desorbitados, y la boca levemente abierta, se notaba que estaba teniendo una lucha interna muy fuerte. Vi como May, Iris, Lyra y Dawn tenían la misma cara de querer matarse de la risa ante las miradas incrédulas de Drew, Trip, Paul y Cilan.

—Al parecer ya conociste a las chicas, pero quisiera presentarte al resto del crew. El de pelo verde se llama Cilan y es un conocedor pokémon, se encarga de que los pokémons a nuestro cuidado estén en las mejores condiciones posibles. El que pareciera que esta babeando un poco es Paul y es uno de nuestros cazadores de traficantes, se encarga de pedirles amablemente a los contrabandistas que dejen a los pokémon libres. El que tiene una cámara en su cuello se llama Drew y es un coordinador pokémon que trabaja codo a codo con May. Finalmente el que pareciera le va a dar un ataque se llama Trip y es el encargado de la publicidad de la compañía Ketchum, aunque ahora esta de voluntario y desempeña el mismo papel que Drew. Ahora, pareciera que los cuatro están en su mundo pero cuando se les pase te juro que ¡TE VENDRAN A SALUDAR! —Lo último lo dije gritado para que la bola de idiotas reaccionara.

El efecto fue inmediato, como saliendo de un sueño los cuatro se acercaron a saludar, aunque todavía con la impresión en sus caras, dándoles un cierto aire de retrasados mentales con tendencias violadoras.

—El gusto es mío —Saludo de manera nerviosa la pelimiel mientras alternaba su mirada entre Dawn y yo buscando una explicación para la actitud de zombis de los cuatro. Nosotros por nuestra parte estábamos a punto de estallar de la risa, cuando me acorde que el hijo del elegido aun no había conocido a nuestra invitada.

Me voltee hacia donde estaban Ash y su hermano, y pude observar que estaban platicando, su madre se les había unido y parecían consolar al hermano menor. Pude ver como después de una breve plática Ritchie se veía más animado, y con un abrazo a su madre se encamino hacia nosotros junto a su hermano. Yo decidí adelantarme hacia donde ellos estaban.

* * *

POV Ash

Logramos animar a mi hermano diciéndole que aunque perdió, fue por centímetros y que para ser su primera competencia lo hizo increíble. Decidimos juntarnos con los demás para comenzar a planear las actividades de ese día, teníamos que seguir la búsqueda de los pokémon perdidos. Íbamos a dar una última ronda para estar seguros que todos los pokémon del camión eran capturados y debidamente tratados. Pude observar como Gary se acercaba a nosotros y como detrás de él se había formado una bola de gente. Cuando por fin llegamos a donde estaba Gary no pude contener la curiosidad y pregunte.

— ¿Qué está pasando Gary? —

—Nada, solo están saludando a Serena —

— ¿Ella está ahí? Pues supongo que tendré que ir a saludar —Comente mientras me encaminaba, cuando de repente me asalto una duda —Gary…Los chicos no han sido descorteses con ella debido a sus…defectos, ¿verdad? —

Vi como Gary sonreía antes de responderme —En lo absoluto, es más, yo creo que están "encantados" con su presencia —

— ¿En serio? ¿Trip, Drew y Paul? —Pregunte, extrañado. Gary sólo asintió con la cabeza.

— ¿Estamos hablando de las mismas personas, verdad? — repetí, sin creérmela. Gary soltó una carcajada.

— ¿Sabes qué? ¿Por qué no los presento? —Respondió el castaño mientras llegábamos con el grupo. Pude observar como los antes mencionados tenían cara de adormilados, y como las mujeres del grupo me veían de manera rara. Entre el grupo de gente pude distinguir una mata de pelo color miel que supuse era la nueva. Ya que estaba de espaldas solo pude ver su cabello, y no pude evitar pensar que a lo mejor Gary había exagerado con lo de su pelo raro, pues a simple vista parecía común y corriente.

—Serena, quería presentarte al jefazo´s junior—Comento con burla mi amigo mientras le tocaba el hombro a la chica.

—Que tal, mi nombre es Ash Ket…—Exclame mientras se volteaba, sip, solo eso fui capaz de decir, y es que lo que vi después no me lo esperaba para nada. No era fea, no claro que no. De hecho si tuviera que describir el antónimo de alguien feo, seria ella. Era bellísima, que digo bella, era…era preciosa. En ese momento se explicaba la cara de idiotas que tenían los otros varones, pues supongo que yo tenía exactamente la misma cara. Sin embargo y para alivio mío pude recomponerme rápidamente de la incomoda situación, y supongo no parecer tan estúpido como los otros.

—Mucho gusto Ash Ket, mi nombre es Serena — dijo la chica incomoda, mientras me daba la mano, la cual, no pude evitar notarlo, era suave y delicada. Al darme cuenta de mis pensamientos me sonroje furiosamente, cosa que espero haya pasado inadvertida para Serena. Pude ver como Gary ya no aguantaba algo, y de buenas a primeras empezó a carcajearse en frente nuestra. Tanto yo como Serena lo volteamos a ver confundidos, bueno ella más que yo supongo, ya que yo si me figuraba el motivo por el que se estaba riendo.

De repente sentí como mi hermano se acercaba a mí y nos miraba con curiosidad a todos. — ¿Qué está pasando? — Luego se fijo en la pelimiel que estaba frente a mi —¿Quién eres tú? — le pregunto

—Mi nombre es Serena, mucho gusto — le contesto la aludida a mi hermanito.

— ¿Tu eres Serena? — Pregunto lleno de curiosidad — ¿Dónde están tus gra…? —Antes de acabar la frase fue rápidamente cortado por Dawn, quien le tapo la boca con la mano..

— ¿Mis qué? —pregunto confundida la pelimiel.

—Tus…Ah…Ritchie se refería a…—Empezó a responder Dawn mientras buscaba desesperadamente una salida. — ¡Tus gracideas! ¡Si eso!

— ¿Gracideas? —Preguntaron al mismo tiempo Serena y mi hermano, este ultimo ganándose un codazo en las costillas, cortesía de la peli azul.

— ¡Si, gracideas! Aquí en la reserva en común darle un ramo de esas flores a los que llegan, como motivo de bienvenida, ¿No es así, Iris? —Termino enfatizando mucho estas últimas palabras mientras le dirigía una mirada significativa a la morocha.

-¿Qué? ¡Ah, sí cierto! —Respondió Iris, reaccionando — ¡Ven, vamos a los invernaderos para cumplir la tradición! —Termino mientras arrastraba a Serena hacia los invernaderos. Tanto May como Lyra las acompañaron. Quedándonos solo Gary, el cual ya se había calmado bastante, Dawn, la cual suspiro aliviada. Ritchie, el cual no terminaba de entender que pasaba, y yo. Vamos a asumir por el momento que el cuarteto con caras de perdidos no cuentan.

— ¿Gracideas? ¿No se te ocurrió nada mejor? —Exclamo Gary con burla

— ¡Cállate! Y agradece que logre evitar que Ritchie te pusiera en evidencia. —Dijo la chica bastante molesta.

—Ok, ok, Gracias— Dijo el castaño con un gesto apaciguador. Cosa que pareció tranquilizar a la peli azul. —Solo tenemos un problema —

— ¿Cuál? —Exclamamos al unisonó Dawn y yo.

—Que en los invernaderos no tenemos gracideas —Exclamo Gary

—Oh, mie***—afortunadamente fui capaz de taparle los oídos a Ritchie antes que la Dawn terminara la frase.

— ¿Y qué hacemos con esos de ahí? —Esta vez fui yo el que hablo mientras señalaba a los cuatro mudos.

—Ya se les va a pasar —dijo Gary restándole importancia al asunto —Además se lo tenían bien merecidos.

—Supongo que sí — le di la razón al castaño. —A por cierto, Gary — Dije mientras le tapaba los oídos a Ritchie.

— ¿Si? —

—Sos un hijo de pu**—

* * *

¡Y hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy! La verdad es que hoy tocaba capitulo de mi otra historia, pero no me sentía inspirado para escribir y pues sin inspiración no vale la pena. Pero como este capítulo lo tenía ya planeado, decidí subirlo hoy en lugar de mañana.

 **AndrickDa2: Pues aquí te dejo la continuación, espero hayas quedado satisfecho con cómo se desarrollaron las cosas.**

 **Sr. Ojeador: Menos mal no te molesta el Ash inteligente, ya que es necesario para el fic. Como puedes ver Trip se arrepintió…Y bastante.**

 **Jorgethefenix: Si, todo un cabrón, y como ha sido mi rival favorito de Ash, quise que fuera uno de los protagonistas de esta historia. La expresión de Ash, pos un poco menos idiota…Espero.**

 **K: Tratare de actualizar seguido, pero las clases se acercan sin piedad y no sé que tan pronto voy a poder actualizar. Lo que si espero es continuar subiendo capitulo diario en las dos historias, por lo menos hasta el miércoles.**

Muchas gracias a todos los que le dieron a favorite y follow a la historia, me alegra mucho el saber que les está gustando.

Red Fox out.


	4. Conociendo a un pequeño amigo

**Conociendo a un pequeño amigo**

Ya después de que todos los asuntos se calmaran, yo terminara de insultar a Gary, les echáramos agua a los cuatro idiotas para que reaccionaran, las chicas despistaran a Serena acerca de las gracideas, alegando que lamentablemente no habían, pero cuando ya hubieran le darían las suyas, y le explicáramos el asunto de la broma a Ritchie, decidimos que ya debíamos empezar a trabajar.

Convoque a todos los miembros de la cabaña excepto a Alain, el cual no vino puesto que ese no es su trabajo. Serena también se presento, diciendo que le gustaría ayudarnos y aprender más de lo que hacíamos. Estando ya todos en la sala, procedí a explicar lo que tendríamos que hacer el día de hoy.

—Como todos ya saben, ayer Iris se encargo de detener un furtivo que entraba desde Sinnoh y provenía de la región de Kalos. Creemos que fue una avioneta la que logro transportar el cargamento hasta la frontera de Sinnoh, desde donde seria trasladada a ciudad Azafrán por medio de la ruta veinticuatro. Afortunadamente fueron interceptados a mitad de esta ruta y los pokémon, asustados huyeron del lugar. A la mayoría se les veía cansados y lastimados y no estamos cien por ciento seguros de que todos fueron encontrados. Contactamos tanto con los cambios de ruta de ciudad Celeste como con la aduana colindante a Sinnoh, y ninguna de las dos ha reportado pokémons de otras regiones. Por lo que asumiremos que todos los pokémons que tenemos que encontrar se hallan en las rutas veinticuatro y veinticinco. —Empecé mi explicación mientras hacía uso de un mapa de Kanto para ilustrarlo.

—Haremos dos equipos, uno terrestre y uno aéreo, También ira una camioneta con todo lo necesario para curar pokémons, y transportarlos hasta la reserva si hace falta, de esta camioneta se hará cargo Gary, quien es nuestro mejor piloto — Tomo la palabra May mientras empezaba a organizar la expedición. — Ritchie lo acompañara en la camioneta y lo ayudara en cualquier cosa que sea necesaria. Tanto Brock, como Ash y Lyra cargaran en todo momento los primeros auxilios, en caso de ser necesitados. El equipo aéreo estará conformado por: Ash y su Charizard, Paul y Braviary, Iris y Dragonite y finalmente Trip e Hydreigon. El equipo terrestre serán Drew, Lyra, Cilan, Brock y yo, cada uno en una moto. Serena, iras conmigo ya que no conoces muy bien el terreno. Cada uno de nosotros llevara una radio, si encuentran a un pokémon malherido deberán avisar por ese medio y automáticamente el doctor más cercano deberá llegar a apoyarlo. Si el asunto es muy grave, el pokémon deberá ser transportado hasta la camioneta. ¿Entendieron? —Finalizo de explicar la castaña. Todos asentimos con la cabeza y nos pusimos manos a la obra.

Brock, Lyra y yo nos dirigimos al hospital a traer los primeros auxilios y los equipos necesarios que llevaríamos en la camioneta. Gary, Paul y Drew fueron a preparar los vehículos y a chequear que no anduvieran faltos de gasolina u otra necesidad. Después todos fuimos a prepararnos para la expedición, todos los que tendrían que ir en moto se pusieron ropa de cuero especial para eso, y los que tendríamos que volar llevábamos un traje especial que en caso de ser necesario, era capaz de planear por sí solo. Después de eso, y para finalizar, sintonizamos radios en una misma señal. Ya listos partimos de la reserva hacia la ruta 24.

En el asiento delantero de la Suburban iban Gary y Ritchie, después de ellos iban sentados Iris y Trip, y en el asiento final íbamos Paul, Serena y yo.

En un momento dado del viaje, pude notar como Serena se movía ligeramente hacia donde estaba yo, voltee hacia mi derecha para tratar de saber la razón, y no me costó mucho dar con ella, Paul, el cual estaba a la derecha de Serena, se había estado moviendo disimuladamente hacia donde ella estaba sentada, ella por su parte se había dado cuenta y, al parecer no muy contenta con eso se movió en la misma dirección que el. Paul sin rendirse se movió un poco más cerca otra vez y no pude evitar pensar que si seguía así, Serena iba a quedar arrinconada. Trate de buscar alguna manera para ayudarla, y luego de unos segundos se me ocurrió. Me voltee hacia ella y le dije:

—Serena, pareciera que estas un poco mareada, ¿Qué te parece el cambiar asiento para que quedes a la par de la ventana? El aire puro es la mejor forma de curar el mareo —

Serena volteo a verme sorprendida por mi extraña pregunta. Afortunadamente entendió mi propósito y que tenía que seguirme el juego. Esbozando una agradecida sonrisa me respondió —Muchas gracias, Ash — respondió mientras cambiábamos de asiento. Pude notar la mirada de "Te voy a matar, desgraciado" que me dirigió Paul, y para aligerar un poco el ambiente, le pregunte a Gary que si no quería contarnos con más detalle cómo le fue en su viaje. El acepto de buena gana, y el resto del viaje transcurrió con divertidas anécdotas de las aventuras del castaño en Kalos. Nos enteramos de como un señor junto al que viajo en el viaje de ida, había intentado usarlo como almohada y el con unas cuantas sacudidas tuvo que sacárselo de encima. Gary nos platico que el señor había resultado ser el octavo líder de gimnasio de Kalos y que, aunque a veces se le iba lo que estaba diciendo, era un señor muy agradable y con el cual tuvo una muy interesante conversación hasta llegar a Kalos. Y así nos conto todo el viaje que tuvo, las largas colas para el proceso legal de la investigación, y la interesante platica que tuvo con el profesor Ciprés.

—Después, el día en que tenía que regresar, no pasaron muchas cosas, tan solo empaque, y cumpliendo el mandado que me mandaron a hacer, fui a por la novia de Ashy y pues, eso fue todo. Regresamos a Kanto y ya. — Termino su historia mientras me miraba entre burlona y pícaramente por el espejo retrovisor. Cabe destacar que yo estaba rojísimo para ese momento, y podía decir lo mismo de Serena, decidí no replicar nada, ya que en ese estado podría terminar empeorando la situación y tuve que conformarme con la idea de hacérsela pagar a Gary. Pude observar también que Paul no estaba nada feliz con lo que Gary había dicho. Afortunadamente ya habíamos llegado, y pudimos zafarnos del silencio incomodo que había quedado en la camioneta.

Las motos y sus conductores llegaron instantes después de nosotros y cada uno empezó a tomar su lugar para llevar a cabo la misión. Saque la pokebola de Charizard y me monte sobre él, vi como Iris, Paul y Trip hacían lo mismo. A una señal afirmativa de May, los tres alzamos vuelo y nos dedicamos a recorrer las dos rutas en busca de pokémons perdidos.

POV Serena

Me baje de la camioneta aun un poco roja por lo que Gary había dicho. Ash me parecía un chico lindo y también muy gentil, pero lo conocía de algunas horas y ni siquiera me lo había imaginado de esa manera. A pesar de eso mis nervios me traicionaron, y termine sonrojándome.

Me acerque a la moto que manejaba May, y me quede viendo asombrada la organización casi militar que había logrado entre los miembros del equipo. Pude ver como Ash y los otros montaban en sus pokémons y ante una señal de May alzaban vuelo. Después la castaña se dirigió a los que andaban en moto y con una simple seña todos se fueron a distintas partes de la ruta. Después, volteándose hacia mí me entrego un casco y una radio de baja frecuencia, después de sintonizar la radio en la frecuencia correcta, me puse el casco y me monte en la moto, detrás de May.

Condujo durante unos cuantos minutos, hasta detenerse en una parte de la ruta con muchos arbustos y medianamente cerca de una especie de laguna. Nos bajamos de las motos y mientras me quitaba el casco May comento:

—Aquí nos separaremos buscando pokémons lastimados, en caso de que encuentres uno o si por alguna razón llegas a perderte solo avisa por la radio, en este momento estamos en la parte norte de la ruta veinticuatro, casi colindando con la veinticinco. Mantén la radio encendida todo el tiempo por si acaso, y si necesitas hablar solo pulsa el botón rojo —Termino May mientras me hacia una sencilla demostración.

—Es increíble con que coordinación fuiste capaz de organizar todo esto — exclame, asombrada.

—Bueno, la organización es algo que siempre se me ha dado bien, por eso quise volverme coordinadora pokémon —Comento con modestia. Después de eso, nos separamos y fuimos a buscar pokémons que estuvieran heridos o cansados.

Estuve buscando durante unos quince minutos, y estaba a punto de regresar sobre mis pasos e ir a buscar a otro lado cuando oí un ruido que provenía de un arbusto a mi derecha. Me acerque de manera sigilosa para no espantar a quien fuera que estaba dentro de la planta. Pude ver como el arbusto súbitamente dejaba de moverse, como si quienquiera que estuviera adentro hubiera notado mi presencia. Ya justo enfrente logre asomarme por sobre el arbusto y pude ver una cola blanca y circular. Me acerque más y pude ver que se trataba de un pequeño pancham, el cual al verme quiso ponerse de pie, ya fuera para defenderse, ya fuera para huir, sin embargo estaba muy débil, y al nomas tratar de levantarse, se desmayo. Pude ver que estaba muy malherido y que tenía unas cuantas heridas abiertas en el cuerpo. Automáticamente tome mi radio.

— ¡Encontré uno! Me encuentro en la zona norte de la ruta veinticuatro, cerca de la laguna, el pokémon está muy débil y necesita atención médica urgente — Exclame mientras apretaba el botón rojo de la radio.

Se oyeron unos cuantos segundos de estática antes de que otra voz se oyera, tarde unos segundos en identificarla como la voz de Ash.

—Muy bien Serena, me encuentro exactamente sobre la zona norte de la ruta, ¿puedes verme? —

Yo levante la vista al cielo, pudiendo distinguir una pequeña mancha que se encontraba un poco más a la derecha y al norte de donde yo me encontraba.

—Sí, te veo, me encuentro un poco más al sur y a la izquierda de donde tu estas — Le respondí por medio de la radio.

—Ok, ya te vi, no se muevan mientras aterrizo — ordeno Ash mientras empezaba a descender. Después de unos segundos, un Charizard aterrizo justo a la par mía, Ash se bajo rápidamente del pokémon.

— ¿Dónde está el pokémon? —

Yo le señale el arbusto y el con cuidado se acerco, metió los dos brazos y vi como sacaba con suma delicadeza al Pancham, el cual asustado se revolvía débilmente en las manos de Ash.

—En el maletín que traigo conmigo viene una manta, ¿podrías sacarla y ponerla en el suelo? —Me pidió para después dirigirle palabras tranquilizadoras al pokémon.

Yo me apresure a acercarme al pokémon de fuego y baje el maletín de Ash, saque una manta blanca que venía dentro y la extendí en el suelo. Ash se acerco y cuidadosamente puso al pequeño panda en la manta, después agarro el maletín y saco de él un pequeño frasco, lo abrió y tapándose la nariz lo puso justo frente a la nariz del pokémon. Vi como el pokémon desenfoco los ojos y cerro los parpados, antes de quedarse dormido. Después de verificar que el pokémon estuviera en los brazos de Morfeo, Ash se puso inmediatamente manos a la obra. Sacando aguja e hilo del maletín, empezó a coser las heridas profundas del pokémon con una soltura y facilidad que me sorprendió. Después se dedico a tratar las heridas superficiales con alcohol y algodón, para finalmente vendar todas las heridas con gaza.

—Es todo lo que puedo hacer por ahora, sin embargo es necesario administrarle suero, por lo que los tendré que ir a dejar a los dos a la camioneta, pero necesitare que sostengas al pokémon durante el viaje — Dijo mientras se dirigía a Charizard. Acto seguido se monto y luego hizo que me subiera, pero enfrente de él, pues obviamente no podía irme detrás con el pokémon en brazos. A pesar de la situación, no pude dejar de sentirme cohibida cuando el paso los brazos por sobre mí para afianzarse del cuello del dragón, y de paso evitar que yo me cayera durante el vuelo. Al momento de alzar vuelo, yo solo agarre con fuerza al pokémon y cerré los ojos, pues como ya les había comentado, las alturas no son mi fuerte.

Sentí una violenta sacudida que me hizo reaccionar, y automáticamente me pegue al pecho de Ash mientras sostenía con más fuerza a pancham. Probablemente me hubiera sonrojado si no hubiera estado tan turbada con el hecho de estar volando. Después de unos minutos sentí que el pokémon toco tierra y abrí los ojos, encontrándome con Gary, el cual había salido de la camioneta al vernos llegar. Ash salto hábilmente de Charizard, y ya desde abajo, me quito al pokémon de las manos y se lo dio a Gary junto a una única palabra "suero". Gary asintió y le hizo señas a Ritchie para que le abriera la parte de atrás de la camioneta. El pequeño obedeció y el castaño se apresuro a entrar con el panda.

Después Ash se volteo hacia mí, y me ayudo a bajar.

— ¿Estás bien? — me pregunto con seriedad y preocupación al ver el estado en el que estaba.

Yo negué débilmente con la cabeza, Para este punto el mentir hubiera sido una tontería, pues se notaba a leguas que no estaba bien.

— ¿Miedo a las alturas? —Pregunto, adivinando la razón de mi aturdimiento. Yo solo asentí.

—Disculpa, si lo hubiera sabido yo… —No lo deje terminar la frase.

—No te preocupes, era algo necesario — Le conteste mientras esbozaba una pequeña sonrisa. El me devolvió la sonrisa, cuando de repente pude oír como la voz de Cilan sonaba por la radio, pidiendo ayuda en la ruta veinticinco.

—Me tengo que ir— dijo Ash mientras subía de vuelta en Charizard —Confió en que cuidaras de Pancham. No creo que despierte, pero si lo hace haz que huela esto — Ash saco el frasquito con el que había dormido a Pancham y me lo dio. Yo solo asentí y vi como Ash alzaba vuelo otra vez y se dirigía hacia donde estaba Cilan.

Di media vuelta y fui a ver como estaba el pokémon. Pude ver como Gary terminaba de ponerle una aguja en su pata, y luego conectaba una bolsa con suero en ella. Acto seguido volteo a verme.

— ¿Estás bien? — pregunto. Yo asentí con la cabeza, y luego me senté a la par de la camilla donde estaba Pancham. Se miraba mucho más tranquilo dormido. Me di cuenta que estaba furiosa, furiosa con los que habían hecho eso, con los que habían dejado tantos pokémon heridos sin importarles para nada. Me sentí impotente sabiendo que había mucha más gente que hacía lo mismo, solo por dinero. Me jure que haría lo que fuera necesario para pararles los pies a esos infelices. Y comprendí que estaba justamente en el lugar correcto, que lo mejor que podía hacer era ayudarlos. Igual tendría que pasar dos meses conviviendo con ellos, no sería tan malo ¿o sí?

Bien gente, aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo de esta historia. Que a mí en lo personal me está gustando mucho escribir, y espero que a ustedes les este gustando leerla.

Les agradecería infinitamente que le den likes, si les está gustando, follow si quieren saber cuando subo nuevo capítulo, y un review me ayudaría también a seguir creciendo como escritor. Gracias a todos los que han ya le han dado a like y a follow. No tengo muchas historias, pero esta es la que ha tenido más apoyo de todas, en serio muchas gracias.

 **Asurax1: me asuste bastante cuando leí la primera parte de tu review, pues pensé que ibas a decir que era malo o algo así. Estoy muy feliz de que te haya gustado, y aunque ya lo había comentado antes, está un poco inspirada en tu historia "La buena vida del campeón" Espero te siga gustando la historia.**


	5. Durmiendo en el ¿hospital?

**Durmiendo en el ¿Hospital?**

 **Importante: Leer la nota del autor al final del capítulo.**

* * *

Habían pasado dos días desde que salvamos a ese pancham, y siendo sincera ya me había encariñado con él. Seguía muy débil y apenas podía moverse, pero con los cuidados intensivos de Ash iba recuperándose poco a poco. Yo lo había ido a visitar frecuentemente durante estos días.

Me encontraba en el balcón de mi cuarto viendo el oscuro y gélido paisaje. En estos dos días la temperatura había descendido de manera muy rápida. Me entere por boca de May que en estos tiempos de finales de noviembre es normal que el clima cambie abruptamente ante la llegada del invierno, yo lo sentí raro ya que en Kalos el invierno empezaba hasta principios de febrero y no es tan pronunciado como aquí, bueno al menos no lo es en la parte donde yo vivo, que es Kalos centro.

Dado que no estaba muy acostumbrada al frio, tuve que ponerme una sabana por encima de mi cuerpo para poder estar más o menos a gusto en el exterior, se que no debería estar afuera mucho tiempo, pero el paisaje que se presentaba ante mi nunca lo había visto. Los arboles bailaban a la voluntad del viento, y el lago que normalmente era de un color azul claro, se veía en estos momentos de color azul metálico, casi gris.

Oí como tocaban la puerta de la habitación. Desconcertada fui a abrirla, solo para encontrarme con una peli azul con un piplup en su hombro.

— ¿Disculpa...? ¿Te estoy molestando? — Me pregunto Dawn.

—No, para nada, ¿Por qué? —

—Bueno, es que Ash me pidió favor que viniera a ver si estabas en tu habitación, te está buscando — Esto último lo dijo con algo de picardía y no pude evitar sentir un leve sonrojo en las mejillas.

—Muy bien, en un momento bajo — respondí para ganar un poco de tiempo —No tardo.

Dawn asintió y se retiro de la habitación cerrando la puerta detrás de sí. Yo me senté en la cama un poco nerviosa, últimamente había pasado bastante tiempo con el morocho mientras él trabajaba en el hospital. Mi excusa era el estar pendiente de pancham, y aunque era bastante cierta, no contenía toda la verdad. La verdad me gustaba ver como trabajaba, pues lo hacía con una gracia, delicadeza y habilidad que cualquiera pensaría que nació con un don. También me gustaba mucho su forma de ser, totalmente delicado y cuidadoso cuando tiene que tratar a algún pokémon. Pero lo que más me agrado fue su forma de ser para con las demás personas. Tenía algo…como una calidez a la hora de hablar que te hacía sentir que te estaba poniendo toda su atención y que en ese momento nada importaba aparte de esa conversación. Tal vez me este poniendo algo cursi… El punto era que me agradaba.

Me puse una chaqueta para salir, ya que intuía más o menos a donde quería ir el azabache. Finalmente me dispuse a bajar las escaleras y buscar a Ash. No paso mucho antes de que lo encontrara, se hallaba en la cocina, tomando una taza de café y hablando con Dawn y May, las cuales estaban realizando la cena. Al verme rápidamente se levanto de la silla en la que se encontraba.

— ¡Serena! Me preguntaba si querías acompañarme al hospital un momento —

— ¡Claro! Pero ¿Por qué la repentina invitación? — Le pregunte, ya que normalmente era yo quien me ofrecía a acompañarlo o lo iba a visitar cuando el ya estaba allí.

—Bueno… Es un momento especial, y estoy seguro a ti te gustaría presenciarlo — me respondió mientras se rascaba la parte de atrás de la cabeza.

— ¿En serio? ¿Y de que se trata? — Le pregunte con curiosidad

—Lo mejor será que lo veas por ti misma — Me respondió en tono de misterio mientras agarraba su chaqueta.

Voltee mi vista confundida hacia las otras dos mujeres presentes, solo para darme cuenta de que me veían de manera insinuante, trate de hacerme la desentendida pero mis mejillas me traicionaron al teñirse de color rojo, sin una mejor idea empecé a seguir al azabache fuera de la casa, pude oír unas risas que provenían de la cocina y no pude hacer otra cosa que maldecir a esas dos y a mis malditos nervios. Afortunadamente el frio que había afuera era suficiente como para justificar mis mejillas rojas, por lo que no había mucho problema.

El hospital era un bonito edificio hecho de madera y en forma de "E". Se dividía en tres partes, ala "A", ala "B" y urgencias. También se encontraba el pasillo principal, el cual conectaba las tres alas del hospital.

Entramos con Ash al ala "A" en el cual se encontraban todos los pokémon aquejados por dolores físicos, el ala "B" se utilizaba cuando los pokémon tienen alguna enfermedad ocasionada por un virus, y urgencias, es para… Pues urgencias. Nos encontramos con Brock, el cual al parecer estaba terminando algún chequeo pues estaba guardando la bata de doctor en su compartimento. Debido a un problema con la calefacción la temperatura en el edificio estaba bastantes grados más debajo de donde debería estar. Algo bastante inoportuno en estos días de frio. Improvisando un plan para que los pokémon no sufrieran alguna hipotermia, todos fueron puestos en una especie de incubadoras personales que los mantenían a una temperatura estable, lamentablemente no se podía decir lo mismo de los médicos, quienes tenían que soportar el frio con algunos suéteres por debajo de sus batas de doctor, debido a esto, Lyra termino resfriándose y dado que el trabajo que desempeñaba era muy delicado, no podría ejercer hasta estar completamente curada.

— ¿Ya vas de salida? — Le pregunto Ash al moreno cuando vio que este se disponía a salir.

Brock asintió con la cabeza — ¿Vienes a lo del asunto de Pa…? — Ash lo corto de repente mientras asentía.

—Bien, yo los dejo…Solos — Esto último lo dijo con malicia mientras salía del edificio.

"¿Pero qué rayos les pasa a todos hoy con eso?" Pensé bastante harta de que todos anduvieran lanzándonos ese tipo de indirectas.

Ash, simplemente haciéndose el desentendido me guio hasta un compartimento que yo conocía muy bien.

— ¿Qué haces? — Le pregunte cuando vi que saco a Pancham semidormido de la incubadora en la que se encontraba.

—Las heridas de Pancham han sanado bastante bien, y ya es hora de que le quitemos las vendas. Sin embargo ha estado mucho tiempo sin mover las extremidades, por lo que estas han de hallarse bastante entumecidas, necesitara una terapia para poder volver a mover su cuerpo como debería, si todo sale bien, en más o menos dos días podremos darle de alta — Todo esto me lo comento mientras se encargaba de quitarle las vendas al pokémon. Me sentí muy feliz de saber que Pancham saldría del hospital en algunos días y que podría volver a rehabilitarse a su hábitat natural.

De repente algo llamo mi atención, la débil luz que hace unos momentos se podía ver por la ventana, había desaparecido. Dirigí mi vista hacia la ventana, y me di cuenta que esta estaba cubierta de pequeños copitos blancos de nieve. Había comenzado a nevar.

Iba a contárselo a Ash, cuando me di cuenta de lo concentrado que estaba, y decidí comentarlo después. Para cuando Ash termino de retirar las vendas, la pequeña nevada se había convertido en una autentica tormenta de nieve, el viento se oía chocar contra la ventana con su característico sonido.

El azabache, una vez terminado el trabajo se dio cuenta de la horrible tormenta que tenía lugar afuera. Preocupado, puso a Pancham de vuelta en su incubadora, y sacando su teléfono marco a la cabaña principal.

— ¿Alo? ¿Gary? ...Sí, soy yo Ash, ¿Quién iba a ser si no?...Estamos aquí en el hospital y nos atrapo la tormenta de nieve…Si, estoy consciente que es imposible salir en estas condiciones… Es solo para informar que estamos aquí y que la calefacción del lugar no sirve, por lo que necesitaba saber si tienes alguna idea para que no muramos congelados… ¿Aparte de mí? Solo Serena. — No pude oír lo siguiente que dijo Gary, pero Ash se puso muy colorado al oír sus palabras y me volteo a ver de reojo. — Deja de decir estupideces y concéntrate en el problema…Si, ya sé que tú lo harías ¡pero eso es porque sos un cerdo!... Si, si muy bromista el niño… ¿Estás seguro de que no se puede hacer nada mas?... Está bien, vamos a ver qué hacemos. —

—Vamos a tener que pasar la noche aquí — Exclamo bastante preocupado —Sin comida, sin calor y en el suelo.

—Vamos, no es tan grave — Le dije yo tratando de animarlo — Solo hay que usar las sabanas que hay aquí para improvisar un sitio para dormir y estoy seguro que a Brock no le importaría si disponemos de sus barritas de regaliz para no morirnos de hambre —

—Tienes razón… Igual no nos queda de otra ¡Hagamos lo que podamos! — Me respondió mientras se dirigía a la bodega a buscar sabanas limpias.

Yo empecé a buscar cualquier cosa que nos fuera útil para cenar, encontrando las barritas de regaliz de Brock y un poco de café, el cual puse en la pequeña cafetera del lugar.

Vi como Ash regresaba con un montón de sabanas gruesas y de color marrón, y unas cuantas almohadas. Las camas que se usaban en el hospital eran demasiado pequeñas como para que un ser humano pudiera usarlas, sin embargo supuse que eso bastaría. Con eso Ash fue capaz de improvisar un lecho para que pudiéramos dormir relativamente cómodos.

— ¿Cuál es el menú para cenar? — Me pregunto una vez hubo terminado de acomodar las sabanas.

—Café negro con barras de regaliz sabor fresa —Le respondí mientras servía café en dos vasos desechables.

—Suena delicioso — Exclamo Ash con burla.

—Qué bueno que te gusten — Le respondí de igual modo al morocho mientras ponía el vaso enfrente de él junto a unas cuantas barras de dulce.

— ¿Sabe? — Empezó el mientras agarraba la barra y la mordía —Debo admitir que es usted una cocinera estupenda, la forma en que puso las barras perfectamente alineadas a mi vaso, sublime. —Dijo afectando mucho su tono de voz, e imitando perfectamente a un sibarita caprichoso.

—Si esto lo considera delicioso, debería usted probar cuando saco galletas de un tarro para después ponerlas en un plato — le respondí con el acento de una dama de alta alcurnia —Sobre todo cuando lo hago para ver la televisión, es…exquisito. —

Los dos nos vimos a los ojos durante unos segundos, antes de empezar a reírnos a carcajadas por las estupideces que estábamos diciendo. Y así terminamos nuestra "cena" entre bromas, anécdotas de la vida del otro, y más bromas.

— ¿Sabes? —Dijo Ash mientras me miraba intensamente a los ojos —Eres una persona increíble, y me alegra mucho que hayas venido a parar a este lugar para las vacaciones. —

Ni que decir que el halago fue suficiente para descolocarme durante uno o dos segundos —Gra…Gracias, yo también estoy muy feliz de haber venido a parar aquí…Y de haberte conocido — Nos quedamos congelados durante unos segundos, viendo fijamente los ojos del otro, hasta que nos dimos cuenta de la situación, los dos nos sonrojamos furiosamente mientras girábamos rápidamente nuestras cabezas hacia otro lado. Yo, buscando una excusa para salir del incomodo momento, me puse a recoger los dos vasos que habíamos usado y los fui a tirar a la basura. Luego de eso vi la hora en mi pokedex, y me sorprendí al darme cuenta que eran casi las diez de la noche.

Vi como Ash observaba un termómetro que estaba pegado en la pared.

—La temperatura va a seguir subiendo si la tormenta continua —Comento Ash —Lo mejor sería que nos fuéramos a dormir ya.

Los dos volteamos a ver el lecho improvisado que había creado Ash, era un poco más grande que una cama imperial normal.

—Lo…lo lamento por eso, pero use todas las sabanas que habían en el hospital y solo alcanzaron para eso…—Exclamo avergonzado.

—No…no hay problema —respondí yo, tratando de quitarle hierro al asunto, después de eso me acosté en un lado de la pequeña cama, dándole la espalda al lado donde dormiría Ash. Sentí como este se desplazaba hacia la pared a apagar la luz y luego volvía y se acostaba a la par mía. Pude sentir como se acomodaba un poco antes de quedarse quieto. Aun a pesar de todos los suéteres que cargábamos encima, podía sentir su calor corporal en mi espalda, también sentí un olor que supuse era de él, olía como a pino combinado con limón, y me avergoncé bastante al tener que reconocer que me gustaba. Finalmente empecé a cerrar los ojos, y termine dejándome ir a los brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

 **Antes que nada, y que dar algún agradecimiento quisiera comentarles algo muy importante**.

 **Estaré realizando un sorteo en el foro ¡Leyendas de Kalos! Y terminara el miércoles 20 de agosto. Dado que está prohibido subir a fanfiction fics que no sean historias, la información del concurso la estaré dando en el foro. Sin embargo y para animarlos a participar, he de decirles que el premio de este concurso será nada más y nada menos que un pokémon legendario de su elección para pokémon X &Y o para RO& ZA**

 **Para más información tendrán que visitar el foro: forum/Leyendas-de-Kalos/187300/ allí estará toda la información del concurso y como podrán participar.**

 **Ahora sí, los agradecimientos y contestando reviews.**

 **Muchas gracias a todos por el apoyo que está teniendo esta historia, solo llevo cuatro capítulos y ya tiene 13 favoritos y 10 personas lo están siguiendo. En serio, muchas gracias por todo.**

 **.35: Pues si que habrá mas interacción entre Ash y Serena, de hecho yo creo que en este capítulo hay bastante.**

 **K: Me hace muy feliz el hecho de que te este gustando el fic, seguiré tratando de desarrollar de esa manera la historia.**

 **Asurax1: Pues supongo que algún día tu equipo en league of legends tendrá esa coordinación :D o tal vez te toque jugar siempre con puros noobs. Lo del pancham…No sé, puede que si puede que no… (Ya en serio, todos sabemos que si).**

 **Sin nada más que agregar… ¡Red Fox out!**


	6. Extraño despertar, y malas noticias

**Un raro despertar, y malas noticias**

 **Edades de los personajes de la obra**

 **Ash Ketchum: 17 años**

 **Serena: 16 años**

 **Gary: 17 años**

 **May: 17 años**

 **Lyra: 16 años**

 **Iris: 14 años**

 **Alain: 22 años**

 **Brock y Cilan: 23 años**

 **Dawn: 16 años**

 **Ritchie: 12 años**

* * *

Me desperté desorientado, trate de abrir los ojos, pero una cegadora claridad me obligó a cerrarlos, tuve, pues que resignarme a mantener los ojos cerrados un rato para no lastimarlos. No recordaba muy bien donde estaba, por qué estaba allí y sobre todo por qué estaba tan a gusto. Sentí un aroma peculiar, como a shampoo pero más…dulce, no sabía muy bien como describirlo, era como el aroma único de un ser humano. Extrañado, baje un poco mi cabeza, solo para sentir como topaba con una superficie suave y sedosa.

Abrí los ojos con curiosidad, solo para llevarme la sorpresa más grande que había tenido en mi vida. El aroma, pude comprobar provenía de Serena, quien no estaba exactamente en la misma posición en la que se había dormido. Se suponía que nos habíamos dormido dándonos mutuamente la espalda, entonces, ¿Cómo llegamos a esta situación?

No seguíamos dándonos la espalda, ni mucho menos, de hecho estábamos en la posición opuesta a como nos habíamos dormido. Si bien al principio el contacto físico había sido nulo, en este momento era casi total, e incluso; intimo. La cabeza de la ojiazul se encontraba sobre mi hombro y mi brazo la rodeaba por debajo del cuello y hasta su espalda. Uno de sus brazos rodeaba completamente mi pecho, mientras su otra mano se detenía justo encima del mismo. Pude comprobar que mi mano izquierda yacía en su cintura. Me entraron unos momentos de pánico al imaginar cómo se despertaba y me recriminaba por aprovecharme de ella, me tachaba de pervertido y se iba de la hacienda, tirando al carajo mi dignidad y no volviendo a verla nunca más.

Me obligue a mí mismo a calmarme, todo el asunto tenia solución, tan solo bastaba con quitar mi mano de su cintura y quitar las de ella de encima mía. Lo más difícil seria el quitarla a ella de encima de mi brazo derecho. Una tarea complicada, si contábamos el hecho de que no debía despertarse, más no imposible. Estaba a punto de moverme cuando sentí algo que termino de descolocarme. Si el simple hecho de sacar mi brazo de debajo de su cuello hacía difícil la tarea, lo siguiente la hacía imposible de realizar. Fue entonces que sentí con toda la claridad del mundo el peso encima de mis piernas, las moví ligeramente para estar seguro, no había duda la peli miel tenía una de sus piernas entre las mías.

Empecé a maldecir al maldito frio, a la maldita tormenta de nieve, al maldito Gary que no quiso hacer nada anoche, al maldito Arceus, al maldito Pancham que había elegido ese día de porquería para sanarse, a mi querido y al mismo tiempo maldito padre que no había mandado a arreglar la maldita calefacción y a todo lo que se me ocurriera en ese instante que tuviera la culpa por la vergonzosa situación. Lo peor de todo el asunto era que no me molestaba para nada ese contacto físico. Tanto su aroma como su calor me parecían muy agradables, y si hubiera sido por mí el momento hubiera durado bastante más tiempo.

No siendo ese el caso, mi tiempo acabo. Sentí como ella empezaba a despertarse poco a poco aunque no demasiado rápido, primero se movió ligeramente, acomodándose un poco más sobre mí, yo instantáneamente sentí las ganas de palmearme la frente, si el asunto seguía así, el título de "pervertido" se iba a quedar corto. Después empezó a agitarse un poco más. Sentí un escalofrió en el momento en que retiro su mano de encima de mi pecho, y en un acto reflejo, la paso de manera lenta y delicadamente por encima de mi brazo, hasta llegar a mi mano, la cual se encontraba en su cintura. En ese momento pareció darse cuenta que algo no andaba bien pues lentamente abrió sus hermosos ojos azules, los cuales se encontraban todavía un poco empañados, cosa típica de cuando uno acaba de despertar. Esperen, ¿hermosos ojos azules? ¿Cuándo empecé yo a catalogar sus ojos de esa manera? Y ¿Cuándo decidí que el contacto físico con ella no me importaba en lo absoluto? ¿Qué diablos me estaba pasando?

Todas estas preguntas pasaban por mi cabeza mientras ella despertaba. Vi como empezaba a comprender la comprometedora situación en la que nos encontrábamos. Su cara empezó a teñirse de carmesí en las mejillas. Trato entonces de apartarse rápidamente, acción que le fue imposible dado que nuestras piernas parecían en ese momento el nudo gordiano.

Si hubiera sido un espectador, seguramente me habría empezado a reír bastante, pues la escena en esos momentos era bastante cómica. Sin embargo no era la cuestión, yo era uno de los implicados y sinceramente no sabía cómo reaccionar. Mi primer impulso fue el de liberar nuestras piernas, a pesar de que no quería que se fuera sin haber aclarado el asunto. Afortunadamente ella no salió corriendo del lugar, sino que simplemente se me quedo viendo con vergüenza, aparentemente sin saber cómo reaccionar tampoco.

Afortunadamente para los dos, oímos en ese momento el característico sonido de un motor. Yo inmediatamente lo identifique como el motor del quitanieves, y automáticamente voltee hacia la puerta.

Segundos después la puerta se abrió, dejando entrar un chiflón de aire y a un joven de cabello castaño.

— ¡Ya llego por el que todos lloraban! ¡He venido a salvaros, amigos mi…! — Gary paro su súper entrada cuando vio la extraña escena de los dos sentados sobre un pequeño jergón de sabanas. Me vio inquisitivamente, y yo moví ligeramente la cabeza de lado a lado, indicándole que no hiciera ninguna pregunta. El pareció entender, pues solo nos indicó que subiéramos a la quitanieves.

—Con la tormenta de ayer se hizo una profundidad media de un metro de alto, así que eso me deja mucho trabajo por hacer, pues tengo que despejar entradas de la guardería, el establo y también todas las de la hacienda, así que tendré que pasar a la cabaña para que desayunemos y luego salir con Ash. — Termino sus explicaciones.

—Ok, con desayunar primero yo hago lo que me pongan —Exclame yo con hambre.

—Típico de ti — dijo Gary mientras me veía con burla.

—No me juzgues, nuestra cena consistió en café oscuro y barras de regaliz —Exclame.

—Bien, no lo hare, sin embargo hay algunas preguntas que tengo muchas ganas de hacerte — dijo mientras alternaba la mirada entre yo y la peli miel a la par mía, ella no se enteró pues tenía la mirada perdida mientras veía hacia la gran colina cubierta de nieve que quedaba a nuestra derecha.

—Hablaremos de eso en otro momento, por ahora te recomendaría que vieras el camino mientras manejas. — Le respondí.

POV May

Entre en la cocina con la intención de hacerme un café, un chocolate caliente o cualquier otra cosa que fuera capaz de quitarme el condenado frio que había en la cabaña. A pesar de la calefacción el frio seguía permanente, y a mí nunca me gustó mucho. Y pude ver una muy graciosa escena. Iris se encontraba con una taza de café en las manos y cubierta con no sé cuántas colchas, y aun así estaba tiritando del frio. Si a mí no me gustaba, ella venia odiándolo por completo, algo que compartía en común con sus queridos pokémon de tipo dragón.

— ¿Hey, Iris, que tal amaneciste? — le pregunte mientras me reía por su estado. La morocha solo me vio con cara asesina, sin responderme. Yo no le di mucha importancia y puse un poco de café en la cafetera. Mientras esperaba me puse a leer el periódico que estaba en la mesa, habían algunas noticias sin importancia; que tratados para la comercialización con Teselia, descubrimiento de algunos nuevos pokémon, etc. Deje el periódico durante un rato para terminar de hacer mi café. Luego saque a mi Torchic y le ordene que realizara ascuas en la chimenea de la sala, el obedeció y en unos segundos ya había un vivaz fuego que empezó a calentar la estancia. Yo agarre mi café y el periódico y le hice una seña a Iris para que me acompañara al salón. Ella asintió agradecida y se fue a sentar lo más cerca del fuego que pudo, mientras suspiraba de placer al sentir el caliente elemento. Yo procedí a terminar de hojear el periódico en busca de algo interesante, y vaya que la encontré. Para mi mala suerte yo estaba justamente tomando un trago de mi café cuando leí la noticia, y por la sorpresa que me provoco no pude menos que escupir el ardiente líquido mientras tosía para que no entrara en mis pulmones. Iris me volteo a ver sorprendida y mi única respuesta fue pasarle la hoja del periódico, pues con el ataque de tos que me agarro no podía hablar.

La hoja que Iris leyó decía así:

 _Presunta alianza entre el mayor grupo de la mafia de Kanto, El equipo Rocket y el equipo Plasma de Teselia se hizo publica hoy por la mañana. Los dos son conocidos por el tráfico ilegal de pokémon exóticos para la venta en otras regiones. El gobierno, preocupado ha decidido tomar medidas contra estas organizaciones, aunque todavía no ha informado nada. Por el momento se les pide que estén alerta ante el tráfico ilegal, y de llegar a avistarlo avisar al gobierno o a la ONG de rescate más cercana._

Iris termino de leer y me volteo a ver con preocupación. —Si esto sigue así, pronto todos nuestros esfuerzos van a ser inútiles, pues por cada furtivo que logremos parar, pasaran nueve más enfrente de nuestras narices. —

—Tendremos que llevar el caso a reunión pronto para encontrar alguna solución —Exclame yo con la misma preocupación. —Por el momento lo único que podemos hacer es seguir nuestro trabajo.

En ese momento oímos como la puerta de detrás del comedor se abría, dejando ver a Gary, junto a Ash y Serena, casi se me había olvidado que los dos últimos habían tenido que pasar la noche en el hospital debido a la tormenta de nieve.

Me levante y me dirigí al comedor para recibirlos, los dos venían con hambre pero aparte de eso parecían estar bien

—Y ¿Qué tal durmieron? — Le pregunte a Serena, la cual se ofreció a ayudarme a hacer el desayuno. Ante la pregunta Serena se sonrojo furiosamente mientras me dirigía un escueto "bien" que fue casi susurrado. — ¿En serio? ¿Nada más que contar? —Le pregunte con sospecha.

—No, nada más que contar —Contesto de manera nerviosa.

—Y ¿no sintieron frio? — Ante mi pregunta la peli miel se sonrojo más si eso era posible y volteo la mirada, dándome una clara pista de lo que había pasado. —Espera… ¿Ustedes dos durmieron…? —No pude terminar la pregunta ya que oímos un sonido proveniente del comedor, y luego la voz de Gary llamándonos.

Las dos salimos, cuidando de apagar el fuego mientras tanto, y nos encontramos con que a Gary y a Ash se les había unido Alain, el cual parecía un poco preocupado.

—Algunos de ustedes tal vez ya lo sabían, pero se hizo pública una noticia en la cual se unían los dos equipos más peligrosos en el tema del contrabando pokémon. Los tres maestros pokémon del país se unirán junto a los campeones de las regiones para planear alguna solución. Sin embargo se cree que el próximo movimiento de esta mafia será el desintegrar las ONG de rescate.

— ¿De qué manera lo harán? — Pregunte, dubitativa —Las ONG de rescate como nosotros funcionan de manera autónoma, es imposible atacarnos por medios políticos.

—Ese es el problema, si quieren desintegrarnos — Exclamo el encargado de la Hacienda, mientras nos miraba con preocupación —Tendrán que recurrir a la fuerza.

* * *

 **¿Querían una escena tierna? ¡Ahí tienen su escena tierna! Me gusto escribir este capítulo, y a pesar de que no pude subirlo ayer por ciertos problemas, se los tengo hoy, espero lo disfruten.**

 **Muchas gracias a todos los que han dejado un review y le han dado a follow y a favorite, en serio muchas gracias.**

 **AndrickDa2: A ti que al parecer te gustan las escenas románticas, allí te dejo una (bueno, más o menos) espero te guste y que sigas leyendo la historia.**

 **K: Gracias por preocuparte, aquí te dejo el sexto cap, espero te guste.**


	7. Una difícil decisión para Alain

**Una difícil decisión para Alain**

Me desperté sudando de esa maldita pesadilla. Desde que supe de la noticia de la alianza entre los equipos contrabandistas y que nos destruirían no podía dormir en paz. Me puse un suéter y decidí salir al balcón por un poco de aire fresco. Con lo que me tope fue con un viento más bien helado, pero por alguna razón la idea de quedarme dentro de la cabaña hacia que me sintiera ahogado.

Mi vida siempre había sido extraña, nunca conocí a mi madre, desde un principio habíamos sido mi padre y yo. Estudie administración de negocios, y la razón por la que termine en tan buen trabajo fue gracias a la amistad de mi padre con los Ketchum. Cuando mi padre murió, los Ketchum me acogieron como si fuera un hijo más, me dieron un trabajo muy bueno, además de hospedaje. Les debía muchas cosas, aunque tratara de recompensarlo cuidando y administrando lo mejor que podía la hacienda. Y ese era mi miedo más grande; el no poder hacer algo para proteger la organización que con tanto esmero habíamos podido sacar adelante. Esta hacienda era el trabajo de mi vida, y si la mafia la destruía ya no sabía que sería de mí.

Decidí ponerme una bufanda y salir fuera del lugar. Me lleve la pokebola de Charizard conmigo, y sin hacer ruido salí de mi habitación, y finalmente de la casa. El espectáculo del bosque cubierto por la nieve, y el color gris oscuro del lago era absolutamente precioso. Nunca me había dedicado a contemplar la belleza de las cosas, siempre estaba ocupado con cosas de la hacienda, entrenando con Charizard o en algún otro asunto que consumía mí tiempo. Saque mi pokebola, y de ella a Charizard, quien me vio expectante; esperando alguna orden o alguna tarea que hacer. Cuando le dije que solo quería que descansara un poco viendo el paisaje, me volteo a ver confundido, y fue allí cuando me di cuenta que mi pokémon no estaba acostumbrado a un descanso, que talvez yo lo presionaba mucho en mi afán de hacernos más fuertes, de hacer las cosas mejor, de manera perfecta.

Sentí una presencia a la par mía, y rápidamente voltee mi cabeza, de manera alerta, mientras Charizard instintivamente se ponía en posición de ataque enfrente mía. El ser, quien venía encapuchado y acompañado por un Pyroar hembra, levanto las manos en señal de paz, y yo inmediatamente le pedí a Charizard que se tranquilizara y me fije en mi extraña acompañante. Tuve la certeza de que era mujer por su figura esbelta. Unos mechones rosados se deslizaban por fuera de su capucha y tuve la certeza que no estaba aquí por casualidad.

Se me quedo viendo unos segundos, hasta que por fin empezó a hablar.

— ¿Eres Alain? ¿Dirigente de la hacienda Ketchum? —

No sabía que responder, el que supiera mi nombre y mi ocupación solo logro que me pusiera en guardia

— ¿Y que si lo soy? — Brillante Alain brillante, me reprendí mentalmente por mi estupidez.

—No te preocupes, trabajo para un socio muy importante del señor Ketchum —

Esta confesión logro que me relajara un poco

-Y…¿Qué desea….señorita? — Pregunte un poco incomodo al no saber como tratarla.

—Hablar contigo, y que buena suerte que se me dio una audiencia tan fácil — aunque pareció decirlo en tono de broma, su tono era tan frio que parecía decirlo en serio.

No supe si reir o no, por lo que opte por una cortes sonrisa y un gesto para animarla a continuar.

—Veras, iré al grano, trabajo para industrias Lysson, los creadores de la tecnología mas puntera en la región de Kalos. Mi jefe anda buscando a un joven con habilidades especiales, y cree que esas habilidades las ha encontrado en ti. Se estarán haciendo algunas pruebas aquí en Kanto, por lo que si quieres ver de que se trata, vendrás a ellas. —

Esto solo logro para confundirme aun mas.

—Entonces, ¿esta aquí ofreciéndome trabajo? —

—Mas o menos, si. Es tu decisión aceptar o no, pero si lo haces, no te arrepentirás. —

— ¿El señor Ketchum sabe de esto? —

— ¿Debería? — Su tono siempre fue un poco irónico, pero con esta respuesta lo sonó mucho más.

—No como empleador, pero si como tutor — Le respondí con firmeza.

—Veo que tienes unos valores muy fuertes — Fue la primera vez que la vi sonreír — No te estoy obligando a nada, pero recuerda cual es… ¿O era? Tu sueño. Te estoy dando la oportunidad de hacerlo realidad — Dicho esto me dio un paquete, el cual recibí de manera involuntaria, y se fue.

— ¡Espera! ¿Cómo sabes acerca de mi sueño? — A pesar de que se lo grite, no volteo para responder, simplemente hizo un gesto con la mano, a modo de despedida y se perdió en el horizonte.

Con curiosidad voltee a ver la caja, estaba envuelta en papel de color rojo anaranjado, y tenía una nota que rezaba: "Si eres digno de este poder, estas destinado a hacer un mundo más hermoso L.F". Sin poder contener mi curiosidad, abrí la caja y me encontré con una pulsera y un collar enorme. Tanto uno como el otro tenían en el centro unas misteriosas piedras multicolores que reconocí al instante; eran una piedra llave y una megapiedra, respectivamente. Mi cabeza daba mil vueltas, y es que decir que me encontraba aturdido era poco. Una chica a la que no conozco de nada, viene, me trata de tentar con una oferta de trabajo extraña, y a pesar de que no acepte, es más, ni siquiera dije que lo pensaría, me dio de regalo dos objetos valiosísimos.

Saque el collar, del que colgaba la piedra arcoíris y se la enseñe a Charizard, quien la vio y la olisqueo con curiosidad.

"¿Nuestro vinculo sería tan fuerte como para desatar la megaevolución?

* * *

 **POV (Gary)**

Me senté en el sillón de la sala de estar de la hacienda, junto a una taza de café y el periódico enrollado. Me sentí como un viejo al hacer eso, pero es que sinceramente daban ganas de estar en el lugar. La chimenea se encontraba encendida, y casi todos nos encontrábamos en el lugar.

Serena y Ritchie se encontraban jugando al ajedrez en el centro de la mesa, y por lo que podía ver, iban bastante parejos. Dawn se encontraba dándole de comer a un Zigzagoon bebe. May leía una novela, y Brock, Lyra y Ash estaban absortos en un informe médico de no-se-que que habían traído por la tarde. Cilan estaba haciendo la comida, junto a Iris, ya que a ellos dos les tocaba. Por último, Drew y Paul estaban absortos jugando en línea en sus consolas. Si, un ambiente hogareño, cálido y cómodo donde instalarse para tomar un buen café y leer el periódico.

Todo fue bien hasta que me encontré con una noticia, que me dejo en shock; la noticia decía así: " _Hoy por la mañana fue detenido un cargamento ilegal que partía desde la región de Kanto y se dirigía a la región de Teselia, el paquete decomisado había sido enviado en una avioneta de carga, la cual fue identificada como perteneciente al presunto equipo Rocket. El cargamento incluía, entre otras cosas, una gran cantidad de mega piedras y piedras activadoras o piedras llave. Se cree que dichos elementos fueron sustraídos de minas ilegales en la región de Kalos, desde donde fueron enviadas a Kanto, para llegar a su destino final; Teselia. Las autoridades han iniciado investigaciones y procesos judiciales contra el equipo Rocket, sin embargo se cree que este cargamento no era más que una pequeña parte de él contrabando de mega-piedras no registradas en los libros del gobierno."_

Levante mi vista de inmediato, preocupado. Si era cierto que el equipo Rocket, y presuntamente el equipo Plasma estaba obteniendo mega-piedras, el lio era más gordo de lo que imaginábamos. Senti que lo mejor, antes de avisarle a mis compañeros, seria preguntarle a mi abuelo acerca del poder de las mega-piedras. Me levante entonces de mi sillón y me dirigi a la puerta, solo para ser detenido por una voz.

— ¿A dónde vas, Gary? — La amable voz de Serena hizo que todos voltearan a verme.

—A visitar a mi abuelo a su laboratorio — Le respondí.

—Mmm, la verdad nunca pude hablar bien con tu abuelo, solo palabras de saludo y eso ¿Puedo ir contigo? —

—¿Por qué no? — Le respondí mientras miraba de reojo la cara de Ash. Quien a pesar de tener una cara seria, se podía ver en ella los celos contenidos.

Era impresionante, el legendario Ash Ketchum, uno de los rompecorazones mas conocidos de todo Kanto, había caído, y caído de un solo trancazo. No era por nada pero la profesión de médico, junto a que tu padre es multimillonario y controla prácticamente toda la economía de la región; es un buen partido. Un pez gordo, por así decirlo. Con decir que yo iba por los mismos caminos por el hecho que mi abuelo es uno de los mayores investigadores en la evolución pokémon.

Muchas chicas, normales, entrenadoras, incluso alguna que otra líder de gimnasio, habían perdido toda esperanza en conseguir algo, aun habiendo siendo más que obvias. Yo nunca supe si el las ignoraba porque simplemente no se daba cuenta, o era que lo hacía adrede por que no estaba interesado. Sí que era cierto que su profesión, junto a sus estudios en esa profesión, sin contar el trabajo de la hacienda, le quitaba bastante tiempo, pero aun así, en mi opinión, todos necesitamos el calor de otra persona tarde o temprano. Y mi querido amigo se está dando cuenta de ello, más tarde que temprano.

Aun así deje que Serena viniera conmigo, siempre me gustó molestar a mi amigo, y no encontraba mejor manera que esta, la verdad. Nos fuimos, entonces con Serena, en dirección al laboratorio de mi abuelo, el cual se encontraba detrás del hospital. Entramos a la sala de estar, y sorprendentemente la puerta que daba al lugar de las investigaciones estaba cerrada. Eso solo ocurria cuando mi abuelo tenia visitas y no quería ser molestado. Con todo el sigilo que pude, me acerque a la puerta, para tratar de oir lo que decían adentro

—Y…Exactamente, ¿Cómo se desata la mega-evolución? —Era la voz de Alain

Me sorprendí de oír su voz dentro del recinto, pues nunca lo había visto con curiosidad acerca de las cosas que investigaba mi abuelo. ¿Por qué sería el repentino interés? Voltee a ver a Serena, quien también había oído lo que yo, y tenía la misma cara de duda. No conocía a Alain tanto como yo, pero si se había dado cuenta que era bastante reservado, y que nunca había mostrado curiosidad alguna por las cosas que hacíamos.

—Bueno, veras, la mega-evolución es un descubrimiento técnicamente reciente, y no se sabe mucho de ella. Entre lo poco que sabemos se encuentra que con las piedras adecuadas, y si el lazo que une a dos pokémon es lo suficientemente fuerte, se dará el proceso de la mega-evolución.

— ¿Lazos? ¿No cree usted que eso suena muy ambiguo para una investigación científica? —

—Lo es, Alain, la ciencia no puede demostrar lazos especiales entre creaturas y humanos, pero, como te decía, sabemos muy poco sobre la mega-evolución, casi solo que puede ser efectuada por algunas personas, y por otras no, pero no mucho más. Después de todo ¿Por qué el interés? — Desde mi punto de vista, mi abuelo dio en el clavo.

—Simple curiosidad — Respondió Alain, aunque no de manera convincente. Sin embargo, eso pareció bastarle a mi abuelo, pues se despidió del encargado de la hacienda, y empezamos a oír pasos.

Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta que seguíamos con la oreja pegada a la puerta, y lo mas rápido que pude, jale a Serena, y nos sentamos en los sillones de la sala de estar, justo a tiempo pues Alain salió del lugar con paso recio, y sin reparar en nosotros.

—Eso estuvo cerca —Exclamó Serena mientras dejaba escapar un suspiro de alivio.

Yo asentí con la cabeza y me puse a pensar.

"¿Qué está tramando Alain?"

* * *

 **¿Qué tal, pequeños Assassins? Aquí Altair (Seh, me cambie el nombre) con un nuevo capítulo de esta historia, que llevaba pero mucho tiempo sin subir (tanto que tuve que leer el ultimo capitulo para ver donde iba xD) pero aquí se los traigo. Este capitulo estaba planeado para ser subido la semana pasada, pero el maldito tiempo me odia y me dejo a mi merced, por lo que no lo he tenido. Un estrés horrible, y ahora empiezo exámenes T_T, por lo que no esperen capitulo muy pronto.**

 **De cualquier manera, muchas gracias por todo el apoyo que me están dando, gracias por su tiempo y por dejar sus reviews, aquí les respondo:**

 **K: Serena tiene el pelo largo, mi error el no haberlo dicho, gracias por tus buenas intenciones y me alegra que el fic te este gustando.**

 **Asurax1: Pues mas o menos, si…Eso paso, también fue lo que se me vino a la cabeza. Pues la trama será un poco mas compleja de lo que parecía…¿Qué será de Alain?**

 **Serena Animals fairy Ketchum: Ok, la continuare…hace unos momentos.**

 **Inku Majo: ¡Gracias! Me halaga mucho el que te esté gustando la historia, suerte y nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo.**

 **Guest: Gracias, aquí te dejo el séptimo capítulo, ojala te guste.**

 **Mcanario de Hyrule: Los habrá, pero tranquilo, que la trama no será únicamente de eso. Espero sigas leyendo.**

 **Os recuerdo a todos que pueden ir a nuestro setsi y sensual foro "Leyendas de Kalos" forum/Leyendas-de-Kalos/187300/**

 **Y a nuestra también hermosa y querida comunidad: community/Leyendas-De-Kalos/123022/**

 **Altair**

 **Rest In Peace.**


	8. Maldito Gary Y La Madre Que Lo Pari

**Maldito Gary y la madre que lo pari***

Eran medianoche y no podía dormir bien, estos sentimientos encontrados, tan raros, que jamás había sentido antes. Bien era cierto que algunas chicas me habían coqueteado, o al menos eso parecía. Nunca me intereso ninguna de ellas porque me parecían superficiales y… de plástico. Buscaban o la fortuna de mi padre, o la fama de ser hijo de un maestro pokémon y casi vencedor de la liga. Lo que también venía a recaer en la fortuna de mi padre.

Pero ella era diferente, tenía una personalidad propia, alegre, comprensiva, vibrante…Un poco alocada y dispuesta a hacer bromas. ¿Qué influiría a que me fijara en ella desde la primera vez que la vi? ¿Qué incentivo tenia para detener mis ojos en ella, por encima de cualquier otra chica? Era muy hermosa, eso no lo puedo negar, pero otras a las que conocí también lo eran. ¿Influiría el contraste que notamos por la explicación que nos había dado Gary? Podría ser, sin embargo, fue lo que paso después lo que me hizo prenderme completamente de ella.

Primero, la falta de interés: Bien era cierto que a Paul le llovían las mujeres, era un entrenador muy fuerte, y con buena reputación, también cuenta con mucho dinero, pues su padre es un proveedor minorista de Teselia, que reparte productos por todas las tiendas. Si estaba aquí era porque le gustaba ayudar a los pokémon enfermos, y claro, para agradar a mi padre, quien era su mayor socio. En resumen, un partidazo, el hecho que Serena no aceptara su intento de ligue, era de admirar.

Segundo, sus ganas de ayudar, a pesar de haber venido de vacaciones, había aceptado con gusto el ayudarnos a rescatar a los pokémon heridos.

Tercero y último: Lo que no puedo, no quiero, y no hare será olvidar la noche que pasamos en el hospital. No recuerdo una noche en la que hubiera dormido más a gusto que esa. Todavía siento su aroma en mi ropa, fue en ese momento, justo en ese momento, que me di cuenta de la importancia de la compañía femenina, de alguien que esté allí para consolarte, para reírte con ella, para contarle tus penas, o simplemente para estar abrazados…

Maldición, siempre me había burlado de los que se enamoraban y parecían unos idiotas sin remedio, y yo me acabo de convertir en uno de ellos. Mierda, nunca pensé en comportarme algún día así, por otro lado, tampoco nunca pensé el conocer a alguien como Serena…

Un ligero movimiento me saca de mis pensamientos, resulta ser Pikachu, quien parece estar preocupado por mi falta de sueño. Le dirigí una sonrisa tranquilizadora y fije mi vista en el balcón de ella una vez más antes de regresar a mi cama a tratar de dormir.

* * *

 **(En un lugar lejano del bosque)**

Busque un claro bien iluminado y lejos de la hacienda. Sabía que desatar la mega evolución era bastante…ruidoso, por lo que trate de alejarme lo más posible del lugar. Mientras caminaba, no podía dejar de ver la piedra que llevaba en mi mano, ¿Seria mi vínculo con Charizard lo suficientemente fuerte como para desatar la megaevolución? La idea de que no fuera así me aterraba, pues Charizard era mi único amigo, y si de verdad no tenía un vínculo con el… ¿Con quién si lo tenía? Sacudí la cabeza en un vano intento de sacarme esos pensamientos de encima. Quien sea que me hubiera dado una megapiedra y una piedra llave confiaba en que sabría usarlas, sino ¿Por qué me las daría?

Finalmente llegamos a un lugar que se encontraba del otro lado de la montaña que bordea las propiedades Ketchum. La montaña se encargaría de que ningún ruido ni luz llegaría hasta donde los demás dormían.

Me prepare para el momento, respire hondo y saque a Charizard de su pokebola; podría haberme venido con el volando, hubiera sido más rápido, pero necesitaba caminar y despejarme, necesitaba pensar. Charizard salió y me dirigió una mirada curiosa, pues intuía la razón por la que nos encontrábamos en la montaña. Saque de mi bolsa la caja que me había dado esa extraña, y abriéndola, le puse el collar con la mega piedra a Charizard en el cuello. La piedra llave ya se encontraba en mi mano, lista para ser activada.

— ¿Estás listo, Charizard? — Mi amigo solo asintió con la cabeza.

Respire hondo, presione la piedra que se encontraba en mi pulsera y pronuncie las últimas palabras que dije en toda la noche

— ¡Mega-Evolución! —

Hubo un resplandor que me cegó momentáneamente, y luego…

* * *

 **(En un hotel en ciudad Azulona)**

Detuve mi moto frente al gigantesco hotel en el que nos hospedábamos, y dejándola en manos de uno de nuestros reclutas, me dispuse a ir a dar parte de lo sucedido a mi jefe. Me encontraba levemente impresionada acerca de dos cosas. Que no aceptara el trato del contrabando de mega piedras con los equipos Rocket y Plasma, y que me mandara personalmente a entregarle unas valiosísimas piedras a un joven que apenas conocíamos, y al cual no estaba segura de poder confiárselas. Mi impresión tampoco era mucha, pues mi líder siempre se había caracterizado por su extravagancia y su manera resuelta de hacer las cosas.

Era un hombre de corazón noble y apasionado, que no se amilanaba frente a los obstáculos que le interponía el mundo para lograr sus planes. Fue esto lo que me atrajo a unirme a su grupo por primera vez. Su determinación de lograr lo que el creyera correcto, aun cuando todos estuvieran en contra.

Subí al cuarto en el que él se hospedaba y llame a la puerta con tres toques fuertes seguidos de dos cortos y luego uno fuerte otra vez. Era el código que me había dado para saber que era yo. Escuché un firme "adelante" y sin más preámbulos, entre.

Me lo encontré en una situación que se me hizo muy familiar. Caminando de un lado a otro mientras leía de manera concentrada un libro. Sonreí, pues sabía que era imposible que se quedara quieto mientras leía un libro, más si era de algún filósofo que apoyaba sus creencias. Para mí no sorpresa, estaba recitando algunas citas de su pensador favorito, Nicolás Maquiavelo.

— ¿Leyendo a Maquiavelo otra vez? — Le pregunte con una mezcla entre respeto y broma.

—Su vida fue muy interesante ¿sabías? A pesar de ser un buen hombre, siempre se tomó con imparcialidad los métodos que utilizaban los hombres para lograr sus objetivos. — Me contesto, como un erudito que habla de su tema.

—Muy contradictoria toda la vida de Maquiavelo, si — Le conteste, pues sabia más de algo del tema.

—Este libro en particular es muy interesante, ¿Sabías que se cree que Nicolás era miembro de la orden secreta de los Nizaríes? A pesar de haber hecho un libro de los métodos de Cesar Borgia, tirano de la época, era un enemigo acérrimo de toda su familia. — Me comentó.

— ¿Cesar Borgia? ¿El hijo del papa Rodrigo Borgia? — Le pregunté, pues todo eso no lo sabía.

—Sin embargo, también narra los métodos de un amigo suyo, al parecer también Nizarí, su identidad es difusa, pero dice que era Esio o Exio o algo así ¿Sabes cuál era su lema? "Todo está permitido, nada es verdad" Por toda la región eran conocidos como los " _Assassinos"_. — Sabía que seguiría en su rollo si yo no le cambiaba el tema, así que lo interrumpí con un leve carraspeo de garganta.

El me vio perplejo durante un momento.

— ¡A si! Es cierto que estas aquí por un motivo más que para oír acerca de tontas suposiciones. Dime ¿Cómo te fue? — Pregunto mientras dejaba el libro sobre una mesa para visitas que había allí.

—Supongo que un éxito, por lo menos el chico recibió mi entrega — Le conteste.

Al parecer se dio cuenta de mi confusión

—Todavía no entiendes el fin de tu misión ¿Verdad?

—Simplemente no entiendo por qué tenía que elegir a un chico que no conoce de nada para darle regalos tan valiosos como esos. Creo que su plan en ese aspecto tiene muchas lagunas. —

— ¿Lagunas? ¿Dónde ves tú lagunas? — Me preguntó, totalmente serio.

—Bueno, para empezar, podría ser que el muchacho no domine bien la mega evolución, y aunque llegara a hacerlo, ¿Cómo sabe que asistirá a la junta? Podría simplemente seguir su tranquila vida en esa hacienda, y además ¿Esta seguro que es el indicado para su causa?

—Ya lo tengo todo previsto, No creo que pasen ninguna de esas cosas, el vendrá, y es el indicado para esta misión.

—Como estas tan seguro de eso, Lysson?

—Porque —Me vio con sus penetrantes ojos marrones mientras pronunciaba lentamente las palabras —Ese chico no tiene nada que perder, pero tiene todo por demostrar.

* * *

 **(Hacienda Ketchum, por la mañana)**

 **(POV Serena)**

Ya casi terminábamos de desayunar y el azabache pelinegro que últimamente se me aparecía en sueños, irónicamente no aparecía. Al parecer no fui la única que lo noto, ya que todos empezaron a verse unos a otros, dándose cuenta que alguien familiar faltaba en la mesa. Lo que también vi, y no me pareció muy fiable, fue la mirada de complicidad que empezaron a intercambiar entre todos, mirada que, desde mi punto de vista, pude ver que había sido Gary el que la había comenzado.

—Bueno…Nosotros tenemos algunas cosas que hacer, el "jefe" Alain nos encargó en limpiar los establos hoy, así que si nos disculpan.—Dijo un fastidiado Drew mientras se iba junto a Iris.

—Paul, nos toca la cocina, así que no te hagas el loco ¿quieres? —Dijo May mientras lo llevaba delicadamente hacia la cocina y con eso me refiero a que lo arrastró por el cuello hasta que desaparecieron por la puerta.

—Pues yo tengo que llevar a estos dos al hospital —Dijo Gary señalando a Brock y a Lyra.

—Maldición, se supone que Ash tendría que irse con nosotros. —Dijo de manera casi ensayada Brock.

—No hay tiempo de esperarlo, tenemos una cirugía que resolver y también revisar si la calefacción vuelve a funcionar de manera correcta —Dijo Lyra.

—No se preocupen, yo puedo venir a después a traerlo, pero tengo que ir a dejarlos a ustedes ahorita. — Dijo Gary con preocupación fingida —Serena… ¿Nos harías el favor de ir a despertarlo? —Juro que pude ver el brillo de malicia en sus ojos mientras pronunciaba esas palabras.

Yo inmediatamente me puse tensa y me sonroje furiosamente.

— ¿Y…p-por qué y-y-yo? —Maldita fuera mi vergüenza delatadora

—Bueno…—Gary alzo los brazos como si fuera obvio —No hay nadie más que pueda hacerlo…además que ¿Qué mejor despertar podría tener el bello durmiente?

Para cuando asimile sus palabras, Gary ya había salido por la puerta del comedor y había encendido la maquina quitanieves. Agradecí que Gary no pudiera ver mi sonrojo masivo, pues hubiera sido el colmo ¿Quién lo mandaba a hostigarme de esa manera? Por otro lado…La idea no me desagradaba en lo absoluto. Tratando de hacerme la obligada, aunque sabía muy bien que era todo lo contrario, me dirigí a su habitación, la cual se encontraba separada por cuatro cuartos de la mía.

Entre con cuidado, solo para encontrarme con la graciosa y tierna escena de Pikachu dormido sobre la cabeza de un Ash igual de dormido. Vi como Pikachu se empezaba a despertar poco a poco, para finalmente advertir mi presencia. Me vio, primero con cara de curiosidad, cara que se convirtió en una picardía al adivinar mi tarea. Quise decirle mediante señas que despertara a su entrenador, para así ahorrarme la vergonzosa tarea. Sin embargo, con una agilidad asombrosa, el roedor se quitó de encima de el sin apenas alterarlo, y luego me hizo una seña de invitación a que me acercara. Maldije para mis adentros al perspicaz roedor, y tragándome mi nerviosismo, me empecé a acercar.

 **(POV Ash)**

Sentí aun en sueños como Pikachu se movía en mi cabeza, mas no me importo, ya estaba acostumbrado a sus raras maneras de dormir. Oí una especie de ruido, como pasos sobre madera, y mi primer instinto fue pensar que era mi madre, quien venía a despertarme. Como acto reflejo me afiance a mi almohada, para tratar de que no lograra despertarme.

—Ash…Ash, despierta, te están esperan… —Una voz angelical demasiado conocida para mi empezó a hablar.

De la sorpresa al oír esa voz me levante levemente de la cama, impresionado. Mis ojos se toparon con una mirada color mar que logro hipnotizarme durante unos milisegundos. Dado que ella se había inclinado para despertarme, nuestros rostros habían quedado a unos escasos diez o doce centímetros. Perdí ligeramente el equilibrio ante todos estos sucesos, y si querer, afiance uno de mis brazos alrededor de su cuello para evitar irme de lado, lo que solo sirvió para acercar más nuestras caras. Su pelo empezó a hacerme cosquillas en el rostro, y ese maldito aroma al que acababa de descubrir que era adicto inundo otra vez mi nariz.

Abrió ligeramente la boca, como si quisiera decir algo, aunque al final se arrepintió, mas no cerro los labios por completo, dejándolos entreabiertos. Sus mejillas se tornaron de color carmesí, aunque creo que, si yo no estaba peor que ella, por lo menos estaba igual. Esto, junto a su respiración agitada, me dio una de las más bellas imágenes que había visto en mi vida. De manera instintiva, y sin pensarlo realmente, empecé a acercar tímidamente mi rostro, quien no se movió lo más mínimo, aparte de entrecerrar ligeramente los ojos, intuyendo lo que iba a pasar. Podía sentir su aliento cálido en mi cara, estábamos a escasos cinco centímetros, cuatro, tres, cuando…

—¡Serena! ¿¡Ya despertó el aderezo de papas fritas!? ¡Lo están demandando urgentemente en el hospital! —La voz más odiada por mí en esos momentos hizo que nos separáramos de manera avergonzada el uno del otro.

— ¡Ya baja! —Contesto ella con la voz quebrada. Mientras se levantaba de nuestra comprometedora situación.

—T-te veo más tarde —Le dije mientras apuradamente me ponía una camisa nueva y me iba corriendo.

En mi mente solo había un pensamiento. "Gary Oak hijo de put*"

* * *

¿Qué tal pequeños asesinos? Aquí Altair con un nuevo capítulo de esta fantabulosa historia, que hacia ratos que no actualizaba.

Bueno, en mi defensa, tenía que hacer el proyecto nación de seminario, y eso consumía absolutamente todo mi tiempo, por lo que este capítulo fue escrito todo hoy de corrido, y termine casi a media noche, siendo que mañana tengo que madrugar. ¡Ojala les guste!

Ahora la sabrosonga tarea de contestar a sus opiniones:

AndrickDa2: Pues me ha ido bien, gracias. Creo que tendrás que hacer lo mismo de volver a leer el capítulo anterior, para refrescarte. Agradezco mucho tu review y espero nos sigamos leyendo.

Mcanario de Hyrule: Espero poder cumplir las expectativas de tu hype, me gustó mucho hacer este capítulo. Ojala disfrutes igual leyéndolo.

Diegoelsuper3: Aquí está la continuación, has de saber que te felicito por el gran trabajo que estás haciendo en tus fics. Me matan exageradamente de la risa. ¡Sigue así!

Arago2: ¿Nuevo por aquí? Si es así, te agradezco el que te detuvieras a leer mi fic, y también te invito a leer los demás que tengo por ahí.

Esto es todo, con algo de suerte actualizo pronto mi otro fic: Varados en la isla. Así que no se lo pierdan

Rest In Peace

Altair


	9. ¿Que estara ocultando Alain? ¡Oh mierd!

**¿Qué estará ocultando Alain…? ¡Oh mierd*!**

Estaba terminando el chequeo rutinario de los pokémon, pero he de decir que mi mente no era la más enfocada de todas en ese momento. De hecho, si un pokémon hubiera estado quejándose, o incluso muriéndose, no lo hubiera sentido y hubiera chequeado el cuadrito de "estable" de todas formas. Lyra se encontraba a unos pasos de mí, llenando los formularios de alta de todos los pokémon lo suficientemente sanos como para salir del hospital y entrar en rehabilitación con May. Sin embargo, apenas y me di cuenta de su presencia. Sentí que, en realidad el ir a trabajar en este estado era una falta de responsabilidad, pues trabajaba con seres vivos, y un error podía ser garrafal.

Suspire, tratando de concentrarme, y al no poder conseguirlo decidí mejor tomarme un café. Si tan solo Gary no hubiera aparecido en ese momento, quien sabe que hubiera sucedido. Mi mente era un revoltijo de ideas confusas y emocionantes. Ella no se había movido mientras me acercaba, e incluso había cerrado los ojos. Eso significaba que… ¿Ella también quería ese beso? ¿O solo estaría en shock?

Afortunadamente, o tal vez no tanto, me distrajo la venida de Alain al hospital. Me desconcerté un poco, pues verlo a él en el hospital, era un evento…inusual, por no decir muy poco probable. Fue Lyra quien lo recibió.

— ¿Podrían darle un chequeo a mi Charizard? — Pregunto con cierto recelo, bastante típico de él.

— ¿Peleaste recientemente contra alguien? — Le pregunto Lyra mientras agarraba la pokebola que le tendió Alain.

—No, no, es solo que… —Vi como vaciló un poco en sus palabras. —Eh, si, algo así.

— ¿Entrenador difícil? — Volvió a preguntar Lyra.

—Solo algunos pokémon salvajes. —Respondió bastante irritado Alain. —Ahora, si me disculpan, necesito atender algunas cosas en la hacienda. —Y con esas palabras, se fue.

—Eh… —Empezó Lyra visiblemente nerviosa mientras volteaba hacia mí.

Yo suspire con aire divertido.

—Ya, déjalo, yo me hago cargo.

Lyra sonrió con alivio y me entrego el pokémon antes de irse a seguir llenando los formularios. Yo me termine lo que quedaba del café, y me dirigí al cuarto de chequeos. La razón del temor de Lyra era la poca cooperatividad, e incluso ferocidad, del Charizard de Alain. Era bastante similar a su dueño. Y la única persona con la que no era tan arisca era conmigo, pues era bastante buen amigo de mi Charizard y porque yo sé cómo lidiar con ellos. Lo saque de su pokebola, y de inmediato se puso alerta al no ver a su amo en el lugar, pero claro, se quedó quieto ya que el que estaba allí era yo. No es que quiera alardear.

También podía aludir al hecho de que se veía terriblemente cansado, y si se encontraba de pie, era solamente por puro orgullo.

—Bien Charizard, tu amo te trajo aquí para que te diera un chequeo, y ahora veo el porqué. Esto no parece un entrenamiento contra pokémon salvajes, no al menos uno normal. ¿Algo que declarar?

Todo esto lo dije mientras examinaba sus pupilas, chequeaba su ritmo cardiaco, sus pulmones, y el estado en general de su cuerpo. También comprobé su fuego interno, el cual se encontraba a buena temperatura, aunque algo tenue, seguramente por el mismo cansancio.

Charizard no respondió, lo único que hizo fue voltear la cabeza y guardar silencio. No es que esperara mucha comunicación por parte de él de todas formas.

—Estas bien, solo un poco de descanso y ya. Ah, y dile a Alain que le baje un poco al entrenamiento, que después pasan cosas como esta.

Charizard no se movió de su posición, yo solamente negué con la cabeza y lo metí de vuelta en su pokebola antes de salir del lugar. Tanto Lyra como Brock me vieron expectantes.

— ¿Qué tenía? — Preguntó Lyra.

—Nada, probablemente lo que Alain dijo, mucho entrenamiento y pues, se cansó demasiado. Sin embargo no parecía un cansancio normal, parece que hizo algún esfuerzo sobrehumano…O mejor dicho, algún esfuerzo sobrecharizard.

Al ver que a ninguno de los dos le dio risa mi broma, que por cierto fue buenísima, decidí ir a buscar a Alain para devolverle su pokémon, pues sabía que querría tenerlo de vuelta lo antes posible. Además, no era uno de mis mejores días, y no es que estuviera haciendo un gran trabajo. Regrese a la hacienda, solo para encontrarme una escena no muy agradable para mí. Gary y Serena se encontraban platicando en la sala del lugar. Serena aun llevaba puesta su pijama y estaba acurrucada en uno de los lados del sofá. Gary, a la par suya, parecía contarle alguna anécdota divertida.

Sin saber muy bien cómo llamar la atención, hice lo primero que se me ocurrió. Preguntar sobre Alain. Ambos voltearon a verme inmediatamente, Gary con sorna y Serena con lo que creí, sincero interés. Su intensa mirada no sirvió para tranquilizarme, mucho menos por lo de la mañana.

—Creo que fue a los jardines, se supone que surgió algún problema con los jardineros. ¿Por? ¿Algún problema? — Gary fue el que respondió.

—No, ninguno importante, Alain me dejo a su Charizard para que lo revisara, y pues quería llevárselo de vuelta.

Serena y Gary se voltearon a ver, sorprendidos. Yo considere esa mirada bastante sospechosa.

— ¿No sería más fácil que el pasara trayéndolo a la clínica?

—Digamos que quería salir un rato de la clínica, lo que me espera allí es mucho papeleo y casi nada de emoción.

—Haberlo dicho antes, aunque si lo que quieres es acción, deberías trabajar con Iris y Paul rescatando pokémons.

—Cuando empecé estuve en su grupo, pero me intereso más el ayudar a los pokémon, ya lo sabes.

—Yo sí, pero nuestra compañera acá presente no sabía de tu heroico pasado.

Trate de hacer un gesto escéptico con la cara, pero creo que estaba tan nervioso que más bien me salió una mueca. Al notar la incómoda situación, decidí mejor retirarme, así que les agradecí y me dirigí a los jardines.

Encontré a Alain en plena discusión con los jardineros, al parecer el problema era un malentendido acerca de la paga por metro cuadrado. Terminaron al final en un acuerdo que satisfacía a las dos partes, pues los jardineros parecieron satisfechos. Siempre admire la habilidad de Alain para resolver temas de administración. Cuando por fin se fueron los jardineros, me acerque a él con la intención de devolverle su pokémon. Y por segunda vez desde que lo conocía, su rostro no reflejaba la indiferencia de siempre, sino que la misma preocupación de antes.

— ¿Cómo está?

—Bien, pero su agotamiento era muy intenso. No sé qué tipo de ejercicio haces con él, Alain, pero será mejor que le bajes un poco.

Alain pareció sufrir algún tipo de remordimiento, pues agarro la pokebola y con un pequeño gesto de la cabeza a modo de agradecimiento, se alejó del lugar. Sentí una presencia familiar detrás mía, y volteando vi a Lyra detrás mío.

— ¿Sabes? Deberías tomarte el día libre, no pareces estar en todos tus cabales hoy. No te preocupes, yo me encargo de tu papeleo.

—Gracias, de verdad que estoy bastante distraído.

—Ok, solo recuerda que me la debes, además...Y escucha, si tiene que ser, será. Y si no, pues no, aunque yo creo que sí, no lo fuerces.

Y con estas palabras me dejo solo en el jardín, sentí un leve enrojecimiento en las mejillas al saber a lo que se refería, pero en mi interior me sentí bastante feliz. ¿De verdad sería tan obvio?

POV (Gary)

El comentario de Ash me hizo sospechar bastante, justo el día pasado habíamos oído hablar a Alain acerca de la mega evolución con mi abuelo, y hoy esto.

— ¿Tú crees que…? —

— ¿Y si le preguntamos a tu abuelo?

—Buena idea, vamos —Tenía mucha curiosidad.

Empezamos a caminar, y en unos momentos ya habíamos llegado al laboratorio de mi abuelo, donde se encontraba sentado, viendo la televisión.

—Pero miren lo que trajo el viento, mi nieto y la novia de su amigo, les ha de haber gustado venir ayer. ¿Qué desean?

Me reí al ver la cara de Serena por el comentario de mi abuelo.

—Hey abuelo, no la molestes…todavía. El punto es que queríamos preguntarte, ¿Cuáles son las consecuencias secundarias de la megaevolución?

— ¿Qué les pasa a todos con ese tema? Justo ayer vino Alain a preguntar lo mismo.

Voltee a ver a Serena, eso ya lo sabíamos

—No se… ¿coincidencia?

—Muy bien, pues entre los efectos, son bastante variados…pues no todos los pokémon reaccionan igual. También depende de cuánto tiempo estén en esa condición, pero puede resultar en hiperactividad o cansancio extremo, también puede causar algunos males médicos las primeras veces. Bajones de presión, y esas cosas. ¿Alguna razón en específico?

—No, ninguna señor, muchas gracias —Respondió Serena de manera educada. —Lamentamos haberle quitado su tiempo.

—Oh, ningún problema jovencita, yo solo estaba aquí viendo la tele.

Justo en ese momento apareció la noticia por parte de un helicóptero que seguía a unas camionetas moradas en la carretera.

"La policía ha documentado que tardara demasiado en llegar al lugar donde las camionetas se encuentran, y han declarado que las fuerzas del pueblo a donde se dirigen ya están preparadas para su encuentro en la ruta camino a pueblo paleta."

—Un momento…si los de las camionetas ya saben que los esperan en pueblo paleta ¿Por qué siguen en esa dirección? —Pregunto Serena confundida

Yo temía saber la respuesta.

—Porque su destino se encuentra a las afueras de pueblo paleta.

Serena se me quedo viendo mientras comprendía el mensaje

— ¿Quieres decir que…?

Yo asentí

—Prepárate, creo que nos necesitaran dentro de pronto.

* * *

 **Omake (Decidí agregar uno de vez en cuando por aquí.)**

 **El Gran Arceus**

Todo se resume a esto, la sala del origen, la zona cero, el punto de creación. El lugar en donde habita el ser supremo, Arceus.

Las enormes puertas crujieron levemente al usar la flauta azur que el joven llevaba, vio de reojo a su Pikachu y entraron.

Era una sala deslumbrante, de fino mármol el piso y las paredes, y todo, absolutamente todo, parecía irradiar luz. En el centro se encontraba el símbolo de una estrella, la cual empezó a brillar de un acogedor color dorado. Y de repente, apareció ante mí el ser supremo de todos, el pokémon alfa.

—Mi nombre es Arceus —Su voz empezó a sonar por toda la habitación, clara, barítona, e infinitamente grandiosa —Creador de todo lo que ves, y de lo que no ves. Al principio no había nada, solo la nada, infinitamente silenciosa, infinitamente aislada, ni el tiempo corría, ni el espacio se veía. Fue, cuando decidí que eso se acabara. Pero sabía que mi creación no podría vivir de esta manera, así que cree a Palkia, Giratina y Dialga, los cuales crearían un universo habitable para todos los seres, y ellos entrelazaron el tiempo y el espacio, y se encargaron de ellos desde entonces. Giratina fue nombrado señor del universo, pero se corrompió, y tuve que mandarlo al mundo distorsión, donde habita en estos tiempos.

Cree después a Rayquaza, Kyogre y Groudon, que erigieron el epicentro de la vida como la conoces, la tierra. Sabiendo que las criaturas de la tierra tendrían que ser especiales, cree al pokémon origen, Mew, de mi propio cuerpo, para que diera vida a todo ser. Todo pokémon proviene de mí, y…

— ¿Estás diciendo entonces que magikarp tiene tus genes?

—Eh…bueno…hasta de las mejores familias salen cosas raras. Además, ¿has visto el pedazo de bestia en la que evoluciona?

—Bueno, eso sí… Dale, continúa

—Pues, después de mi creación, decidí descansar, alejado de todo tiempo y de todo espacio, sin embargo, decidí poder ser invocado en caso de suma necesidad, aquí, en la sala de los orígenes, y…Espera ¿Cómo demonios conseguiste la flauta azur? ¡No se puede conseguir en el juego!

—Un elfo raro que se llama Link, trafica todo tipo de flautas, ocarinas y etc. Pues se la compre por doscientas rupias, que serían unos cinco mil pokedolares.

—Eh…Esta bien, estas frente al ser más poderoso del universo, el ser supremo, el dios pokémon ¿Estás listo para la batalla más épica y difícil de toda tu humilde existencia?

—Nope

El joven saco una pokebola morada con tres puntos rosados y una "M" en el centro.

—Hijo de put*

* * *

 **Bueno…Pues aquí os dejo con el capítulo de esta historia. Tengo que disculparme por la defresa… Es decir por la demora, pero en mi defensa, estaba en exámenes y hasta hoy salí de ellos. Y además estoy preparando un proyecto que va para to´os ustedes y espero les guste, lo estarán viendo la próxima semana…si todo sale bien.**

 **Como pueden ver, es un capítulo de transición de esos que tanto les encanta (Sé que lo que quieren es romance y acción, pero bueno, tengo que introducirlos a esos temas) Espero compensárselos con ese omake que se me ocurrió…admito que viendo algunas imágenes de chistes pokémon.**

 **Ahora a contestar los sabrosongos reviews… Hace rato que no hacia esto.**

 **Anonimus2001: Disculpar, pero este fic no iba a ser tan corto, y pues…me encanta crear drama…y suspenso. En fin, espero no me odies y que sigas leyendo el fic, muchas gracias por comentar :D**

 **Diegoelsuper3: Bueno, me reí un poco al leer eso hace… ¿exactamente un mes? Guau, de verdad tengo que ser más constante. Muchas gracias por tu comentario, me animo muchísimo.**

 **Mcanario de Hyrule: Que bueno Mac, lo de que te ha encantado, y espero sigas guardando ese hype. Eh…si, Gary es un cabronazo.**

 **Zas-Chan: Si, esa es exactamente la posición que quise darle a Gary, pues siempre ha sido mi personaje masculino favorito de la serie. ¡Viva Gary!**

 **Prietar: No te preocupes, habrá amourshipping, mucho. Te cuidas**

 **Isabellashane1995: Gracias… (Asumo, por alguna extraña razón, que naciste en el 95 ¿no?)**

 **Misaki Amane: Eh…eres… ¿si eres Serena Fairy Animals…? Bueno, asumo por tu comentario que si. Me da risa toda la imaginación que tienes para contar una historia cada vez que dejas un review…bueno, me entretengo un rato leyéndolo, así que no dejes de hacerlo. Gracias por tu comentario.**

 **Muchas gracias a todos por leer.**

 **Pd: Les invito a entrar en nuestro foro y comunidad, los links están en mi hermoso perfil (El que tiene la foto de un hombre bien sexy con su águila) Muchas gracias**

 **Les informo también que el 28 de este mes estaremos celebrando los eqba awards en el foro. Si alguien quiere nominar, visite el foro y siga las instrucciones del tema "Los eqba awards" Todos los votos serán validos mientras se manden antes del 27.**

 **Os quiero, asesinos**

 **Altaïr**


	10. Amenaza Terrestre Parte 1

**Amenaza Terrestre; Parte 1**

Voltee a ver a Gary con preocupación. De repente los altavoces del lugar empezaron a emitir una alarma al tiempo que se oía la voz de May.

" _Se ha confirmado que estamos bajo ataque. Preséntense todos a los garajes para organizar la defensa inmediatamente"_

El mensaje se repitió una vez más antes de dejar solo el ruido de la alarma. Gary me volteo a ver.

—Serena…eh, ¿te podrías quedar con mi abuelo aquí?

Yo no entendía su pregunta.

— ¿Quieres que me quede aquí?

—Sí, eh, lo que pasa es que eres nuestra invitada y pues…nada de lo que está pasando te concierne en realidad.

—Oye… ¿quieres que me quede acá como una inútil?

—Escucha… esto va mucho más allá que lo que hemos hecho antes. Estamos bajo un ataque directo de una mafia, que arrasaran este lugar al menos que hagamos algo. Tu no estas acá por ningún tipo de obligación, te mandaron. Y no voy a dejar que te pase nada, tus padres nunca nos lo perdonarían.

— ¿Ahora la cosa es por mis papas? —Estaba llegando a mi limite, no podía creer que me creyeran tan inútil. —Ni hablar Gary, si este lugar está en peligro, los ayudare en lo que pueda.

Gary estaba a punto de replicar cuando su teléfono sonó. Vio el mensaje, y con una mueca de fastidio, se volteo hacia mí.

—Bien, ven con nosotros, al parecer no tengo tiempo para hacerte cambiar de opinión. Ash no me perdonara por esto… Abuelo —Siguió dirigiéndose al profesor Oak. —Por favor cuida de los pokémon que se encuentran en recuperación. Volveremos más tarde.

El profesor asintió. —Ten cuidado, Gary.

Y con eso Gary y yo salimos corriendo hacia el edificio principal.

Pude ver que todos se encontraban ya en movimientos, haciendo alguna u otra tarea. Cuando pasamos frente al hospital, Lyra y Brock estaban trasladando a todos los pokémon a la zona segura del edificio de recuperación. El profesor Oak también se dirigía para allí. Llegamos a los garajes, donde May se encontraba dando órdenes a diestra y siniestra. Iris, Trip y Paul ya se encontraban sobre sus monstruosos pokémon, listos para atacar. Justo estaba llegando Ash, quien había sacado a su Charizard.

— ¿Qué demonios está pasando? —Preguntó, ya que seguramente no había visto las noticias.

—Estamos bajo ataque, confirmamos dos camionetas blindadas que se dirigen hacia acá, ambas sin identificación e ilegales. No tendrán mucho tiempo antes de que las autoridades las intercepten, por lo que suponemos que cuentan con explosivos o incluso que se trata de bombas de hidrogeno. Es prioridad el interceptarlas en zona segura. En estos momentos se encuentran entrando por la ruta uno. Por lo que tenemos un aproximado de veinte minutos antes de su acercamiento total. Esto es lo que haremos. Iris, Paul, Trip, y Ash, se encargaran de atacarlos desde el aire, serán el primer acercamiento. Ash, necesitaremos a tu Torterra para que haga una barricada a mitad del camino. —Ash asintió, y empezó a correr rumbo a donde estaban todos los pokémon. — ¡Espera! Trae también a todos los pokémon fuertes de tipo tierra que encuentres. Necesitaremos toda la ayuda que tengamos. —Ash asintió antes de salir corriendo. Al parecer ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de mi presencia.

Me enfoque en qué manera podría ayudar. May se encontraba hablando por teléfono con las autoridades localizadas en pueblo Paleta. Una vez dejo el teléfono, decidí preguntarle.

—Bueno Serena… —Dijo una vez oyó mi pregunta. —Supongo que podrías ayudarnos a hacer la barricada en el acceso de ruta.

Ash llegó con siete pokebolas en las manos.

— ¿Qué conseguiste? —Le preguntó May apurada.

—A Torterra, dos Sandslash, un Dugtrio, el Excadrill de Iris y un Hippowdown. —Contesto Ash recuperando el aliento.

—Perfecto, es hora de marcharnos. Dale un pokémon tipo tierra a cada uno de nosotros. — May nos señaló a Gary, Cilan, Brock y Lyra quienes acababan de llegar, ella misma y a mí.

Fue entonces cuando Ash se percató de mi presencia.

— ¿Y tú adónde vas? —Me preguntó no de muy buena manera.

Yo me irrite ligeramente con él.

—A ayudar ¿A dónde más?

—Preferiría que…que te quedaras aquí, ¿ok?

— ¡No! ¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo? ¡Quiero ayudar! —Le extendí la mano para que me diera la pokebola, sin embargo él estaba reacio a dármela.

—Serena, quédate aquí, por favor. —Su gesto esta vez era más suplicante.

Como toda respuesta levante las cejas y permanecí estática.

Ash volteo a ver a May, quien le devolvió la mirada con impaciencia. Con un suspiro de resignación, finalmente me entregó la esfera. Después camino hacia su Charizard, y con un último vistazo, los cuatro jinetes se lanzaron al aire.

—Muy bien, no hay tiempo que perder ¡A las motos! —Todo el mundo se dirigió a donde estaban las motos, y nos subimos en parejas, como habíamos hecho la última vez. De nuevo me toco con May.

Nos fuimos a toda velocidad a la ruta uno, en la cual todo parecía tranquilo, por el momento. May se bajó junto a mí.

—De acuerdo. ¿Todos ya están en sus posiciones? —Pregunto por la radio

Después de oír las afirmaciones de todos por la radio.

—Bien Serena, ahora saca tu pokémon.

Lance mi pokebola, y de ella salió una especie de pokémon en forma de torpedo. Era color café con rojo y su punta era plateada.

El pokémon de May también fue liberado, era un Sandslash. Después de eso, May enfoco su visión en el pokémon que yo había sacado.

—Tenemos un problema… —Al oír su voz fastidiada me entro un leve sentimiento de pánico.

— ¿Qué sucede?

—Ese es el Excadrill de Iris. Y va a ser un poco difícil el que colabore.

Dirigí de nuevo mi vista al torpedo café. No se movió para nada.

—Pues si tenemos un problema —Le respondí, pensando en la mejor manera de hacerlo cooperar.

POV (Ash)

Nos apresuramos hacia el lugar que nos habían señalado. Aunque sabía que debía concentrarme para poder repeler exitosamente a los terroristas, no podía dejar de pensar en Serena. Era cierto que todos los que se encontraban en la hacienda estaban en peligro, pero ella me importaba mucho más que cualquier otro, dado que mi madre se encontraba fuera por algunos arreglos que tenía que hacer por mi padre. Me preocupaban todos, pero mucho más que ella hubiera decidido ponerse en peligro. Si algo le sucedía, no sabía si podría perdonarmel…

— ¡Camionetas a sus una en punto! —Exclamo Iris por su comunicador.

Voltee hacia mi derecha. Efectivamente se acercaban cuatro furgonetas color morado por el camino a toda velocidad.

—Descenderemos Iris y yo —Exclamó Paul por el radio. —Trip, Ash, cuídenos las espaldas.

Tanto el Hydreigon de Iris como el Salamence de Paul empezaron a descender. Si los transportes lo notaron, no dieron señales de ello.

Iris lanzo el primer ataque en forma de un potente pulso dragón. Las furgonetas respondieron evadiéndolo y bajando la velocidad. Las puertas traseras se abrieron, y de ellas salieron unos hombres con gabardinas, que sacaron a sus pokémon voladores y se lanzaron contra nosotros.

Iris y Paul reaccionaron rápido, lanzando una serie de ataques hacia los atacantes con el fin de hacerlos retroceder. Y lo lograron por unos momentos, más otros aparecieron por los flancos, logrando que esta vez mis amigos fueran las presas. Drew y yo nos vimos obligados a apoyar a nuestros compañeros.

Uno de ellos, quien iba montado en un braviary, fijo su vista en mí, y empezó a lanzarme fuertes ataques de tipo volador hacia nosotros. Esquivamos los primeros, y aprovechamos un giro cerrado para poder atacar. Sin embargo fue esquivado y siguieron persiguiéndonos.

— ¡Necesitamos ponernos detrás de él! —Le urgí a Charizard, tratando de que se me ocurriera alguna idea. De pronto, el foco se me ilumino. —Charizard ¡Baja la velocidad! —El dragón me vio con duda, más empezó a perder velocidad como le indique. —Cuando yo te avise, darás una vuelta por encima de ellos, y te pondrás detrás. Cuando ya estén en la mira, dispara un lanzallamas

Charizard asintió, comprendiendo el plan.

Fuimos decreciendo la velocidad poco a poco. El braviary se empezó a situar cada vez más cerca. Justo cuando los tuvimos a unos cuatro metros de distancia, Charizard dio una vuelta en U y rápidamente se situó detrás de ellos. Y antes de que pudieran siquiera reaccionar, mi amigo ataco con el poderoso y certero látigo de fuego. El pokémon y su jinete cayeron derrotados una distancia de quince metros hacia el suelo. El pokémon trato todo lo posible por aterrizar a salvo con su dueño, más dude que lo lograra.

Me dirigí hacia mis compañeros, y me di cuenta que en realidad estábamos perdiendo. Nos superaban en cantidad, y además no necesitaban derrotarnos, simplemente dejarle el camino libre a las furgonetas. Vi frustrado como se nos escapaban.

— ¡Demos la vuelta! —Les grite a mis compañeros. — ¡Nuestra prioridad son las camionetas!

Dejamos de pelear contra los jinetes voladores, y empezamos un "corre que te pillo" con las furgonetas y con nuestros perseguidores.

—May, estamos teniendo algunas complicaciones por acá, espero que esas barricadas estén listas. —Dije por medio de la radio.

—Algunas ya están Ash, pero necesitamos que nos consigan tiempo.

Me dirigí hacia mis compañeros. — Necesitamos parar esas cosas a como dé lugar, necesitamos darles tiempo.

— ¡Déjame me encargo! —Me grito Iris antes de dar un giro cerrado y caer en picada hacia el suelo.

—Iré con ella —Exclamo Paul —Ustedes cúbrannos de los que están en el aire.

Paul también descendió hacia las furgonetas. Pude ver como Salamence e Hydreigon aterrizaban justo frente a ellas, obligándolas a parar. Iris saco también otra pokebola, y un temible Haxorous salió de ella.

Un ataque de improviso y tuve que voltear de nuevo hacia mis atacantes. Tanto Drew como yo empezamos a ganar tiempo a como pudimos. Drew estaba bien coordinado con su pokémon, y yo ya había entrenado con el equipo de rescate antes, por lo que éramos una sólida y hábil resistencia. Sin embargo, estábamos empezando a ceder.

—Necesito saber cómo va eso, May —Pregunté apurado por el comunicador.

— ¡Ya casi! Pero estamos teniendo problemas en la barricada principal, uno de los pokémon no está ayudando y estamos tardando más.

—Déjame adivinar. —Respondí mientras esquivaba un ataque y respondía al fuego. — ¿Excadrill?

—Exactamente, de todos modos, la ruta principal ya está cubierta, pero si tenemos la mala suerte que vayan por el lado que no está levantado, podrán cruzar.

—Todavía podemos darles algo de tiempo, traten de completarlo como puedan.

Nos zarandeamos fuertemente por un ataque que no logramos evadir. Vi a Charizard y comprobé que estaba en las últimas y que no resistiría mucho más.

—Vamos amigo, aguanta, solo un poco más, solo un poco más.

Nos dimos cuenta con Drew que todo el ataque nos había hecho retroceder, y en ese momento nos encontrábamos casi encima de la barricada que nuestros compañeros habían fabricado. Se trataba de un muro de piedra con pequeñas púas viendo hacia delante.

—No podremos soportar mucho más. ¿Dónde está la maldita policía? —Pregunte bastante alarmado por la radio.

—Está muy atrasada, me acaban de informar que sabotearon la comisaria de pueblo Paleta, están mandando refuerzos desde las vecindades, pero no llegaran a tiempo si seguimos así.

— ¡Nos están haciendo retroceder! —Oí la voz alarmada de Iris por la radio. — ¡Están avanzando!

Solté un gruñido de disgusto sin poder dejar de pensar en la peli miel que se encontraba directamente en el camino de los infelices que querían pasar.

Me perdí tanto en mis pensamientos, que no vi un ataque que venía directo a nosotros. Fueron milisegundos, pero supe que no podríamos evadirlo. Caeríamos sin remedio.

Sentí un horrible calor recorrerme por todo mi cuerpo, vi una horrible explosión y sentí la vacía sensación de estar cayendo. Pude oír un leve sonido como de un torpedo al despegar, vi de manera borrosa una mancha negra con azul, y luego un fuerte impacto contra mi espalda. Cerré los ojos sin remedio, y lo ultimo que paso por mi mente fue una cabellera castaña y unos ojos color topacio.

* * *

 **¡Heya! Lamenten la tardanza. Falta de inspiración, y no sabía en realidad como desarrollar este capítulo, ya que he estado subiendo un fic de Zootopia. Para los interesados, los invito a leer y deleitarse.**

 **Y pues nada, nada que agregar, sin noticias. Seguiré subiendo semanalmente, hasta que se acaben las series. Espero no me maten por la tardanza, y me iré por los grasientos y espinilludos reviews.**

 **TaichiKudo534: Pues gracias, es bueno saber que cuento con tu apoyo. Muchas gracias por tu review y espero te guste este capítulo.**

 **Guest: Gracias, que este contigo también. Recuerda, todo está permitido.**

 **Mcanario de Mariby: Bueno Ángel, gracias por tu review y lamento la espera, espero te guste el capítulo. Saludos.**

 **Yuzuki Usagi: Buenos, pues muchas gracias por tu review, espero seguir oyendo de ti. Y mucho.**

 **Asurax: Pues sí, lo acabo de poner en acción, y lo dejare en suspenso, como me gusta hacerlos siempre. Espero y te guste el capítulo. Ash parece estar un poco reacio a hablar con Serena, tal vez por los celos…aunque se le ve bastante preocupado…Y les dejo con la incógnita.**

 **Virginia: ¡Gracias! Espero te siga gustando. Un saludo.**

 **Diegoelsuper3: Madre…que chiste tan malo…pero me reí durante mi buen rato por lo tonto que es. Me encanta el humor absurdo. :D Gracias por el review y ahí te cuidas.**

 **Rest In Peace**

 **Altaïr**


	11. Amenaza Terrestre Parte 2

¡De Vacaciones Con Los Ketchum!

Asalto Terrestre; Parte 2

(POV Serena)

Excadrill no parecía colaborar, de hecho, ni parecía vivo, y yo ya no sabía qué hacer. El ambiente era tensísimo, y para colmo, al parecer tenía pokémon voladores, por lo qué supuse qué identificar donde no había barrera sería fácil. Volteé a ver con preocupación a May, qué al parecer estaba pensando lo mismo, pues su cara se encontraba tensa y sometida a un gran estrés.

— ¡Tal vez si Sandslash apresura el paso pueda cubrir esa parte de la ruta! —Dijo, sin demasiada convicción.

Ambas volteamos a ver a Sandslash, quien a duras penas estaba pudiendo con su parte del trabajo, la cual era muy grande, y se veía muy agotado ya.

—Siempre tomamos la insubordinación de Excadrill con pasiva irritación, ¡Pero esto es el colmo! ¡Vamos Excadrill! ¡No en momentos tan críticos!

May pasó de estar preocupada a furiosa en cuestión de segundos. Más fue en balde, pues bien podría haber estado hablando con una roca, y tal vez lo hacía, y haber obtenido exactamente la misma respuesta. Finalmente, la inminente noticia llego.

—" _Una de las furgonetas se dirige a la sección de May y Serena… Lo cual es raro ya qué es el camino más largo ¿todo bien por ahí? ¿Todo listo? —_ La voz de Iris sonó por nuestro radio comunicador.

Nos volteamos a ver con May, lo habían descubierto, rápidamente, tomé el radio.

— ¡Iris! ¡Excadrill no está colaborando! ¡Necesitamos apoyo aquí!

Escuchamos unos segundos de estática hasta qué…

— ¡Maldit* sea con Excadrill! — Oímos la voz de Iris — ¡Voy en un momento! ¡Sólo déjenme! ¡HYDREIGON! ¡CUIDADO!

Fue lo último que escuchamos antes de que todo se volviera estática. A lo lejos se empezó a escuchar un sonido de motor. La parte Oeste de la ruta se encontraba en una pendiente algo empinada, por lo que no podíamos ver mucho, pero por el ruido se intuía la aproximación de la furgoneta.

Nos vimos de nuevo con May y comprendimos la situación, tendríamos qué luchar. Saqué a Fennekin de la pokebola, qué en sí no era mucha ayuda, pues era bastante joven y poco experimentada, pero para algo tendría qué servir. May por su parte sacó un Blaziken. Pokémon tipo fuego no eran precisamente la mejor estrategia para parar un vehículo, pero no teníamos de otra.

—Excadrill… por favor, no nos hagas esto. — Lo intenté por última vez, más en vano.

Ése fue el error, había descuidado completamente el sonido del motor, y cuando sentí, éste ya se oía demasiado cerca.

Todo pasó demasiado rápido, y en una instantánea de sentidos, el ruido, qué me pareció demasiado fuerte para ser sólo de un motor, seguido de un brusquísimo empuje hacía un lado, seguido de una rápida sucesión de colores borrosos, el sonido del metal contra el metal, el golpe seco de una gran masa cayendo, el duro impacto contra el suelo, el lacerante dolor en la cintura y luego oscuridad y un insistente pitido en los oídos…

* * *

(POV Ash)

Oí el pitido de unas cuantas maquinas alrededor mío, además de sentir de la leve incomodidad por respirar un aíre frío y seco. Abrí los ojos, y lo primero que se presento fue el techo gris de algún vehículo. Descubrí qué el raro aíre era por un respirador artificial y qué la cabeza me dolía horrores, al punto de sentir que se me quebraba. Levanté cuanto pude el cuerpo y quedé deslumbrado por la luz, a la qué tardé un poco acostumbrarme, después de eso, ya pude observar qué me encontraba en una furgoneta con las puertas traseras abiertas, a mi pecho, el cual estaba sin camisa se encontraban atados un electrocardiograma y un sedante por goteo, el cual se encontraba sellado, además de antibiótico vía intravenosa.

Con mucho esfuerzo y dolor, enfoqué mis ojos hacia afuera de la camioneta, y pude vislumbrar dos siluetas, una frente a otra, posiblemente hablando. No podía ver quiénes eran. Sin embargo, estaba demasiado sedado y exhausto cómo para tratar de comprender la situación, la maquina a la par mía empezó a pitar más rápido, cosa que alertó a los dos sujetos, quienes dejaron de hablar y entraron en el vehículo. Una vez estuvieron más en mi rango de visión, pude ver con alivio las familiares caras de Brock, y extrañamente, de Alain.

—Veo qué despertaste ¿qué tal te encuentras? — Brock tenía una cara de alivio.

—Bien… bien… ¿qué pasó? Sólo recuerdo estar cayendo y, qué… habían problemas, y luego me desmayé, y qué tenía qué ayudar a… ¡Serena! — Mi cabeza se despejo de golpe, y mi cuerpo casi salto de rebote al recordarlo — ¡Tengo que ir a ayudar!

— ¡Wow! ¡Wow! Tranquilo. —Exclamó Brock mientras trataba de mantenerme en mi sitio. —Caíste desde muy alto y puede que tengas una contusión, así que no puedes levantarte de allí, además, ya mandamos a Gary hacía ya, seguro estarán…

Brock se cayó cuando la radio de la furgoneta empezó a emitir una conversación.

—" _Una de las furgonetas se dirige a la sección de May y Serena… Lo cual es raro ya qué es el camino más largo ¿todo bien por ahí? ¿Todo listo? —_ Logré distinguir la voz distorsionada de Iris, seguido de estática.

— ¡Iris! ¡Excadrill no está colaborando! ¡Necesitamos apoyo aquí! —El corazón me dio un vuelco, reconocí esa voz a la perfección, mi cuerpo se tensó inmediatamente.

Se volvió a oír estática.

— ¡Maldit* sea con Excadrill! — Oí de nuevo la voz de Iris — ¡Voy en un momento! ¡Sólo déjenme! ¡HYDREIGON! ¡CUIDADO!

La estática empezó y se quedó un rato hasta qué se cortó la emisión.

—Ash… —La voz de Brock se oía cautelosa. —Sé lo que estás pensando, pero debes quedarte aquí, Gary ya va en…

No pudo terminar, no lo dejé terminar, era suficiente, me arranqué los cables del electrocardiograma, oyendo al instante el clásico sonido continuo de la máquina, más no le presté atención. Antes de poder pararme, sentí un par de brazos sujetándome por las muñecas, de los qué intenté de zafarme por cualquier medio, sentí un codo en el pecho, medio sofocándome y pude ver cómo Brock desconectaba el sedante por goteo y metía una jeringa, rápidamente apretando el émbolo. Vi casi cómo en cámara lenta, cómo el líquido recorría todo el trayecto por el tubo hasta entrar en mi organismo. Inmediatamente sentí qué mis fuerzas se iban, y sin poder evitarlo, volví a cerrar los ojos.

* * *

(POV Serena)

—S ren… Seren... Serena

La cabeza me daba vueltas y me ardían algunas partes del cuerpo, pero aparte de eso, me sentía bien.

Abrí los ojos, y me encontré con la mirada azul de May, la cual estaba hincada al lado mío. Cerca de nosotras zumbaba el motor encendido de una cuatrimoto. Me levanté con dificultad, y vi sorprendida mi entorno. Un pedazo de tierra removida, entre la cual se encontraba un agujero, y al final de ésta, una furgoneta morada caída de lado y debajo de la cabina del conductor, un agujero similar al que estaba en la tierra.

Pude distinguir a Gary cerca del camión, poniéndole algo qué parecían esposas a un tipo vestido de morado, después se dirigió hacía nosotras, dejando al tipo cuidado por un Electivire y un Umbreon.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? —Me preguntó.

Yo no entendía muy bien, más bien, no entendía nada ¿Qué jodidos había pasado?

—Sí, sí, estoy bien, gracias Gary… ¿qué pasó aquí?

—Bueno… Pues llegué justo cuando una de las furgonetas estaba a punto de impactarte y logré sacarte del camino, pero derrapé y tuve qué soltarte para maniobrar la cuatrimoto y no hacer desgracia a May, así qué tal vez diste unas vueltas de más en el pasto. El punto es qué me acerqué a ver que siguieras… ya sabes… viva, y luego fui a por el bastardo de morado, quien por el susto qué le dio nuestro amiguito, también derrapo y volteó el camión.

— ¿Nuestro amiguito? —Tardé unos segundos en darme cuenta de quien hablaba. —Hablas de Exca…

Gary asintió y señalo a la camioneta.

—Por cierto, se encuentra dentro del camión hecho torpedo, por si querían saber, tranquilas está ileso.

Así qué había sido Excadrill quien derribó el camión… bueno, al final sí qué había ayudado después de todo.

—Bien, ahora veamos qué hay en el camión. —Gary tomó la manija de la puerta qué estaba orientada al suelo y con cuidado la abrió, agachándose para poder ver el interior en su totalidad.

— ¡¿Pero qué demonios?! —Gary inmediatamente salió de la furgoneta y cómo alma que lleva el diablo, se encaró con el conductor, levantándolo por las solapas y arremetiéndolo contra la parte trasera de la camioneta.

— ¡¿Cómo se activa, eh?! ¡Contesta! — Gary en ése momento se veía completamente intimidante, más el conductor se limitó a sonreír macabramente.

—Creo que eso es algo qué no sabrás. —Respondió antes de abrir la boca cómo si fuera a morder algo, más Gary fue mucho más rápido y tomándole por la cara, le aporreo la cabeza dos vecen contra la furgoneta, dejándolo inconsciente.

— ¿Pero qué haces Gary? —Grito May, sorprendida por la brutalidad del castaño, yo me mantuve callada, sin saber qué hacer o qué decir.

Gary, haciendo caso omiso a May, buscó una ramita del suelo, para acto seguido introducirla en la boca del sujeto. Después de un momento, sacó lo que parecía un garbanzo café.

May se llevó las manos a la boca, sin podérselo creer.

—Eso es…

—Cianuro de potasio— ésa declaración había salido de mi boca.

Conocía esas ampolletas, pues alguna vez la vería en la clase de sociales, cuando vimos acerca de la segunda guerra mundial y la guerra fría, era muy común entre espías, altos cargos del gobierno y pilotos aviadores. Se llamaba píldora de suicidio y su efecto era tan aterrador cómo su nombre. Resultaba ser una píldora de cristal recubierta de una bolsa de gaucho, con alguna poderosa neurotoxina dentro, normalmente cianuro de potasio, la cual causaba muerte cerebral instantánea e indolora.

—El cabrón planeaba usarla. —Comentó Gary con la respiración agitada. —Es un jodido kamikaze.

— ¿Entonces sí es una bomba lo que hay dentro?

Gary asintió.

—La bomba no es muy grande, a lo mucho, sólo lo suficiente para destruir la furgoneta, lo qué me preocupa es lo que está enganchado a la bomba. Un contenedor de agentes biológicos.

— ¿Una bomba biológica? ¿Y qué querían hacer? ¿Exterminarnos? —Dijo May.

—No lo sé, la verdad, ése contenedor podría tener desde una epidemia mortal hasta una influencia. Lo mejor será alejarnos y contactar con las autoridades, esto es oficialmente un ataque terrorista.

—Será mejor qué nos vayamos, tenemos que ver cómo van los otros. —Dijo May recomponiéndose, pero aún lívida del susto.

Gary empezó a hacer unas llamadas, y acto seguido, subió al rehén inconsciente en la parte de atrás de la cuatrimoto y luego él se subió delante, sujetando con una mano el timón y con la otra al tipo.

May y yo recogimos a nuestros Pokémon, incluido Excadrill, quien ya no se movió ni un centímetro más. Luego de eso, regresamos a donde nos habíamos separado originalmente. El lugar ya era un caos, bastantes patrullas por todos lados, policías escribiendo y buscando cosas, algunos ya incluso arrestando a los tipos de morado y ambulancias atendiendo a los que habían resultado heridos. Llegamos e inmediatamente unos cuantos oficiales se hicieron cargo del sujeto al qué Gary cargaba, éste, simplemente los dejó, pues andaba inmerso hablando con alguien por el comunicador. Su actitud fría y profesional me sorprendía bastante. Después de un rato, se volteó y habló con May.

—Llévate a Serena a nuestra camioneta, supongo qué los que están allí estarán felices de verlas sanas, yo llego en un momento, tengo qué hablar con el equipo de caza.

Y dicho eso, May me encaminó hacia otra parte mientras Gary se aproximaba a Iris, Alain, Paul y Drew. Llegamos a la furgoneta qué habíamos usado nosotros. Fuera se encontraban Brock y Lyra, y los demás, sentados en la hierba o hablando.

— ¡Pero miren quienes llegaron! May y la chica causante de patatuses. —Lyra nos recibió con su habitual buen humor de siempre.

Nos volteamos a ver con May.

— ¿De qué hablas Lyra? —Mencioné, confundida.

—Nada, nada, de qué deberías pasar a ver al herido qué literalmente se "muere" por verte. —Dijo, haciendo especial énfasis en el "muere".

— ¿Qué? ¿Alguien está herido? —Pregunté con preocupación.

Fue cuando me di cuenta a quien aún no había visto.

—Ash…

Lyra sólo se hizo a un lado para qué pasara.

Sin saber qué me encontraría adentro, entré a la furgoneta, encontrándome con un montón de cachivaches médicos y en el medio, Ash inconsciente.

— ¿Se encuentra bien? —Le pregunté a Brock, quien había entrado detrás de mí.

—Estará bien. Ya había despertado, pero se enteró de tu situación y… no lo tomó muy bien. —Dijo mientras me enseñaba unos arañazos qué tenía en los brazos, también reparé en el hematoma qué tenía en la frente. —Tuve qué sedarlo. Despertará en unas cuantas horas.

¿De verdad él había tratado de salir a ayudarme? Sentí qué una lagrima quería salir de mis ojos. Sin poderlo evitar, le tomé la mano.

—Oh Ash…

* * *

 **Dejaré esto por aquí, esperando no me maten, no lo harán ¿cierto? Digamos qué… eh… no tengo excusa lo sé, espero les guste el onceavo capítulo.**

 **No tengo mucho qué decir, eh… qué lamento la tardanza, y qué ahora ando en la U, así qué no prometo nada, como siempre, así qué… ténganme paciencia… :v**

 **Ahora con sus reviews, a ver… ¿cómo se hacía esto? Eh… perenme, déjenme recordar. ¡Ah sí! ¡Vamos con los reviews Dj!**

 **DarkJager: Madre mía Dark, medio año y me sigue dando risa tu chiste… Bueno, me alegro qué te haya gustado yyy, prometo qué ya no tardaré tanto tiempo en el siguiente.**

 **: Joder… ésta vez sí me demoré, pero ya no pasará, te lo juro… (o no… no sé amigo) aquí te lo dejo… Ciao y me alegra qué te esté gustando**

 **AlanRafael10: Pues… si aún no lo has intuido, en el próximo lo sabrás, saludos tai.**

 **Virginia: Pues la próxima semana no fue, pero agradécele a nuestro amigo Wattapero por recordarme qué era yo quien escribía ésta vaina. :v Así qué… Espero alegrarte el día, ya me pondré a partir piedras y lo traeré tan seguido cómo pueda, saludos Vir :3**

 **Asurax: Pues claro papu, no podía ser otra cosa, aun así lo explicaré en el siguiente… el próximo año :´v nah mentira, tan pronto cómo pueda. Saludos rey de la comedia.**

 **Mcanario: Pues yo tenía la canción de otra cosa, planeaba hacerlo más largo, peeero la trama es cómo más calmada y no quiero meter mucha mafia, sólo lo justo. Saludos tai.**

 **Y nada, nos vemos el año qué vie… Es decir, lo más pronto qué pueda… si, eso… eso.**

 **Requiescat in pace**

 **Altaïr**


	12. Cuidando Al Herido

**Cuidando Al Herido**

Empujé la puerta de madera con el costado y entré a la habitación. Alguien ya había corrido las cortinas, dejando que el sol entrara a raudales por el cristal. Dejé la bandeja en la mesita de noche y me senté a un costado de la cama, viendo al tranquilo bulto que dormía en la cama. Bueno, más bien los bultos, pues un roedor se encontraba tranquilamente dormido a la par de su amo. Sonreí, mientras decidía si despertarlo o no. Ni siquiera la luz de la ventana lo lograba despertar, no sabía cómo lo haría yo. Justo cuando empezaba a idear un plan y a tratar de averiguar dónde vendían buldóceres, el moreno se movió, pronto a despertar.

Un déjà vu inundó mi mente al mismo tiempo que un calambrazo recorría mi espina dorsal, al verme en la misma situación días atrás, en aquel bochornoso momento en que nuestras caras se habían acercado demasiado. Entonces, como siguiendo con el déjà vu, Ash abrió los ojos, topando su ámbar mirada en la mía, visiblemente confundido.

— ¿Serena? ¡Hola! Buenos días. —Exclamó con naturalidad mientras se tallaba los ojos y se desperezaba, suprimiendo un gemido de dolor al mover el brazo que tenía herido. Una venda cubría también su cabeza y otra se entrevía en el cuello de su camisa, cubriendo su torso y parte de la clavícula. Había sido Brock quien se había ocupado de su amigo, para dejarle descansar unos días, debido al traumatismo que había sufrido. La regla terminó por desesperar al pobre morocho, quien apenas llevaba el día de ayer en cama y ya no aguantaba la inactividad. Para tratar de animarlo, todos sus amigos nos habíamos pasado por allí, haciéndole compañía aprovechando la seguridad que nos había ofrecido la policía durante unos días en los que la situación se destensaba.

Yo me había quedado casi todo el día en su habitación, en parte porque él me lo había pedido, en parte por gusto propio, debía admitir. De no haber sido porque Brock me había venido a sacar, me hubiera quedado bastante tarde bromeando con él. Al día siguiente después de haber desayunado, Delia me había encargado el llevarle el desayuno a su hijo, tarea que tomé de buena gana.

—Buenos días Ash, tu desayuno está en la mesita. —Le comenté de manera alegre mientras señalaba al mueble.

—Ya decía yo que un delicioso olor me había despertado. —Comentó con timidez mientras tomaba la bandeja y empezaba a comer.

Negué con la cabeza, divertida. — ¿Acaso sólo piensas en comer? —Le pregunté en broma.

Pude sentir su profunda mirada viéndome fijamente.

—No me refería a la comida. —Proclamó con voz ronca. Tardé unos momentos en analizar a que se refería.

Unos instantes después, sentí mi cara calentarse a niveles inimaginables ante la supuesta indirecta que me dirigió. Cuando lo volteé a ver de nuevo a los ojos, él ya los había desviado hacia la comida. Pikachu quien ya había despertado, jugaba amistosamente con el pelo de su entrenador, con el cuidado de no tocar ninguna de las áreas afectadas en su cabeza. Sonreí ante la tierna escena, olvidándome del intenso momento anterior.

Cuando Ash terminó de desayunar, las tripas del pequeño roedor rugieron, mientras soltaba un avergonzado "pika" como excusándose. Ash sonrió comprensivo.

— ¿Por qué no vas con May y el resto de los pokémon a comer? —Ante la mirada vacilante de su pokémon, prosiguió. —No te preocupes, Serena me hará compañía.

El pokémon finalmente se decidió a ir a comer, y bajándose de un salto, salió de la habitación, dejándonos en un incómodo silencio.

—Serena, ¿me pasarías las muletas? —Rompió el silencio, con cierta pena.

Yo asentí y presurosa me dirigí a donde se encontraban los aparatos de madera. Ash se arrastró como pudo al borde de la cama y con una sonrisa me las recibió. A pesar que no se había roto nada, su pierna izquierda también había sufrido varios golpes graves que no lo dejaban apoyarla en el suelo.

— ¿A dónde vas? —Le pregunté al ver que se paraba.

—Bueno, ya me hace falta un baño. —Exclamó con bochorno mientras se dirigía al baño.

— ¿No necesitas ayuda? —Pregunté, sin medir realmente mis palabras.

Él me vio ligeramente sorprendido antes de contestar.

-¿Te das cuenta de lo que dices? —Respondió con actitud bromista. —Es decir, sé que ya dormimos juntos pero no es para tanto…

¡No, no, no! ¡No quise decir eso, yo…! —Para ése momento mi rostro se asemejaría a un tomate maduro, mientras empezaba a decir incoherencias.

Su risa sonó fresca, cómo restándole importancia.

—Tranquila, sólo era una broma. No te preocupes, ya me encargo yo. —Exclamó mientras entraba al baño. —Cualquier cosa te aviso. —Añadió desde dentro.

Tratando de ignorar los últimos momentos para que la sangre traidora se alejara de mis mejillas, me permití darle un vistazo más detallado a toda la habitación. En general olía a detergente y desinfectante, y un olor más íntimo, más sutil, el olor propio de él. Pese a que no quería admitirlo, estaba muy consciente de su olor desde aquél día en la enfermería. Y cuando estuvo en peligro, fue cuando estuve más consciente de él que nunca. Cuando me quedé con él mientras Brock lo curaba, incluso el rato en el cual en que velé su sueño durante parte de la noche, antes que Brock me mandara a dormir a mi propia habitación. Claro, el morocho nunca se enteró, ni se enteraría de eso. Lo cierto era, que me preocupaba en sobremanera por él, a pesar de llevar poco más de una semana y media conociéndolo.

Comprendía muy bien el porqué era. Su calidez cuando tuvimos que dormir juntos en el hospital me había dado las sospechas necesarias para comprenderlo. A mi me gustaba el chico. Honestamente no fue un golpe muy violento cuando me di cuenta, pues era algo que, de alguna forma venía formándose dentro de mí. Pero su simpatía, su calidez natural, y aquella manera con la que se comportaba conmigo… simplemente no había podido evitarlo. Y ahora, que se encontraba en ése estado, sentía que era mí deber el cuidarlo y ayudarlo en todo lo que necesitara. No es que me molestara estar junto a él todo el día de todas maneras.

Oí un leve toque en la puerta de la habitación, seguido de Gary abriéndola y entrando.

—Perdón, ¿interrumpo algo? —Preguntó de manera fresca, luego le echó un vistazo a la habitación — ¿Y Ash? ¿Qué le hiciste ahora Serena?

Me reí ante su falsa acusación.

—Anda bañándose.

— ¿En serio? Vine en mal momento entonces… —Se recostó a sus anchas sobre la cama del pelinegro.

— ¿No tienes nada que hacer? —Le pregunté al ver que no estaba dispuesto a moverse de allí.

—Nah, Alain no tiene tareas para mí por ahora, pero quieren que vuelva a viajar a la ciudad dentro de pronto. —Terminó con un mohín de fastidio.

— ¿Ah sí? ¿Qué tienes que ir a hacer?

—Unos asuntos de finanzas. Los socios planean reunirse pronto para determinar medidas de seguridad para la hacienda y Alain me manda a disponer de capital para la reunión. Ésta será en la hacienda y cómo podrás deducir, será un evento bastante grande. Se reúnen varios de los hombres más poderosos de todas las regiones después de todo.

—No sabía que la situación era tan grande.

—Bueno, la verdad es que se busca proteger a todas las ONG, no solo ésta, aunque sí, ésta es de las más grandes y mejor organizadas. —Dijo, sin poder ocultar su orgullo.

—Agradécele eso a mi padre y a Alain genio, tu no tuviste nada que ver allí —Se oyó la voz de Ash desde el otro lado de la puerta.

— ¡Ashy! Ya creía que Serena te había secuestrado y fingía para despistar, me alegro que te encuentres bien. —Respondió Gary en venganza mientras me dirigía una mirada lasciva.

—Sí, sí, muy gracioso. Gary, aprovechando que te encuentras por allí ¿me ayudas con las vendas del pecho? Mi brazo anda un poco… indispuesto en éstos momentos. —Dijo el pelinegro con cierto toque de ironía.

—Lo lamento Ashy, pero Alain me dejó mucho trabajo que hacer y solo te venía a avisar que no podré venir a saludarte hasta la tarde. ¡Au revoir! —Gary hizo ademán de irse.

— ¡Espera! —Le dije, confundida. — ¿No me habías dicho que no tenías nada que ha…?

—Shh, shh, shhhhh. —Me cayó Gary mientras ponía un dedo en mi boca. —Anda, ve a ayudar a tu damisela en apuros, me cuentas luego que tal te va. —Sin darme tiempo a responder, salió por la puerta, cerrándola al pasar.

"Maldito seas… Gary"

* * *

Sin nada mejor que hacer, me dirigí a recuperación de pokémons, donde esperaba encontrarme a May para charlar un rato. Grande fue mi sorpresa al encontrarme no solo a la coordinadora, sino también a cierta peli-azul con un piplup en el hombro, amabas muy concentradas en ejercitar a las criaturas.

Saludé con naturalidad, a lo que May devolvió el saludo y Dawn me sonrió con dulzura antes de regresar a lo que hacían.

—Luego quiero que hagan veinte saltos de tijera, repitan el circuito una vez más y podrán descansar. —Les instó May a los pokémon, luego ambas voltearon su atención hacia mí.

—Tiempo que no te pasabas por acá Gary ¿a qué debemos tu visita? —Me preguntó la castaña con un coscorrón en la cabeza.

—Nada en especial. —Comenté mientras forcejeaba con ella cual niños pequeños. —Sólo darles un poco de privacidad a los dos tórtolos.

Ambas chicas sonrieron con complicidad.

— ¿Serena se encuentra cuidándolo otra vez? —Preguntó Dawn con emoción.

—Yep, igual que siempre.

—Aww, ¡Esos dos son tan tiernos! —Exclamó May, y juraría que tenía estrellas en los ojos.

—Yo hubiera jurado que Ash se iba volver monje al final. —Exclamé en broma. —Pero al parecer se le hizo.

—Bueno… aún puede cagarla ¿no? —Dijo May con cierta vergüenza.

—Ya está tardando, de hecho. —Le respondí de la misma manera.

La charla transcurrió de manera normal durante un rato. Los pokémon habían terminado sus ejercicios y se encontraban descansando o jugando por todo el lugar. Me imaginé que hubiera pasado si los terroristas hubieran logrado su cometido y sentí cómo me hervía la sangre. Sinceramente no podía entender los egoístas motivos que podría tener el ser humano para dañar a los pokémon. Suspiré, siempre habría hombres sin escrúpulos.

May y Dawn seguramente adivinaron mi aturdimiento, pues dejaron de hablar y me preguntaron si todo estaba bien. Tuve que sacudir involuntariamente la cabeza para quitarme los profundos pensamientos de los que era presa. Sonreí, ocultándolos y proseguimos la conversación de manera casual.

—Por cierto, ya no le conseguimos sus gracídeas a Serena. —Comentó May mientras reía.

—No te preocupes. — Le respondí yo con broma y cierta malicia. —Si todo sale bien… Ni se acordará de lo que es una gracidea

* * *

Hubo un instante de silencio después de oír el portazo que dio Gary al salir, antes de oír la nerviosa voz de Serena detrás de la puerta.

—Entonces… ¿necesitas ayuda con la venda?

Para ése momento yo no podía estar más rojo ante la perspectiva de que Serena tuviera que realizar tan íntima acción… Y en mi torso desnudo para agregarle gracia al asunto. Sin embargo, la herida se encontraba en la parte superior de mi pecho, justo por debajo de los brazos y no podía doblar para nada el brazo derecho, por lo que no me quedaba de otra.

—Sí… gracias. —Verifiqué que la toalla que cubría el resto de mi cuerpo se encontrara bien puesta. —Puedes pasar.

Una mata de cabello dorado se asomó tímidamente por la puerta, seguida del resto del esbelto cuerpo de la chica... Y allí iba yo otra vez, otorgándole adjetivos que saber de dónde había sacado. Me acomodé el pelo mojado en un gesto incómodo, con miedo a que mi nerviosismo me jugara una mala pasada.

— ¿Te echaste el ungüento? —Preguntó la chica con incomodidad mientras sus ojos me evadían.

Negué con la cabeza, reprendiéndome por no haberlo hecho, bien podría haberlo hecho con mi mano izquierda, pero se me pasó completamente por alto. Le señalé donde estaba guardado, en uno de los cajones del armario donde se encontraban mis demás objetos de aseo.

De manera nerviosa, sacó el ungüento y también una gasa limpia del mueble de cedro antes de ponerlas a la par del lavabo. Yo me revolví, incómodo en la pequeña silla donde me encontraba. Finalmente, la castaña se puso de rodillas frente a mí, para quedar a la altura de mi pecho y con mucho cuidado, comenzó a aplicar la crema.

Tuve que hacer mucho esfuerzo para acallar cualquier sonido que quiso salir de mi garganta. Me estremecí por el súbito toque frío del gel, que rápidamente se disipó ante la tibieza de su mano. Sentí un ligero escozor en la herida antes del suave alivio que conllevó consigo. Después de un momento tenso, finalmente me relajé ante la leve caricia, permitiéndome analizar su cara en el proceso. Se encontraba totalmente enfocada en la herida, tratando de ser lo más gentil posible. Sus dedos se sentían suaves como la seda mientras trazaban pequeños círculos por toda el área. Un lento y agradable calor recorrió mi espina dorsal mientras mi mente se empezaba a mover sola y empezaba a desear que ahondara en su caricia…

Mi mente volvió a la realidad, como golpeada con un martillo ante el bochornoso pensamiento. Vi hacia abajo, con el absurdo temor de que ella de alguna manera se hubiera dado cuenta de todo lo que había pasado por mi cabeza, pero claro, no se había dado cuenta, y justo en ése momento retiró su mano y levantándose, cerró el ungüento, se lavó la mano y agarrando la gasa, la enrolló por la parte superior de mi pecho, haciéndome levantar momentáneamente los brazos. Luego, y aunque yo podría haberlo hecho por mi cuenta, se encargó también de la venda de mi brazo y la de la cabeza. En la pierna no me habían puesto una, tan sólo un retenedor para evitar que se moviera mucho hasta que sanara, pero tendría que ponérmelo por sobre el pantalón. Una vez hubo terminado, volteó fugazmente su rostro hacia mí y pude ver con cierta sorpresa su cara adorablemente coloreada de carmesí ante sus anteriores acciones.

Suspiré… ahí iba yo de nuevo con mis adjetivos…

* * *

 **Bueno, ya hacía falta esta serie ¿no? ¿No? T_T bueno, la esperaran o no, aquí se las dejo por si querían leerla. Y no tengo mucho que añadir, tan solo responder a sus reviews :3**

 **DarkJager: Pues ni Maduro dejó el mandato ni Folagor el sonido de piano, de todas maneras, espero tardarme cada vez un poco menos hasta terminar ;D saludos Dark.**

 **Asurax1: Pues sí… unos cuantos meses, pero en mi defensa, actualicé los asesinos y la isla dos veces, así que tan mal no estoy, espero no tardarme tanto de todas maneras. Saludos Asurax (Por cierto, felicidades por los 60 y la madre capítulos de tu historia :D)**

 **Carlosguitashred: ¡Gracias! Espero te siga gustando y que no me hayas olvidado por el tiempo T_T pero bue, saludos y espero verte por acá luego.**

 **Carlos 29: No pos… ahórrense el dinero, una amiga ya lo logró… Je…je…je… De cualquier manera, gracias por tu review, ¡Saludos!**

 **Virginia Vir: Amm… traté de hacer una bonita escena, espero te guste. Y como ves, ando cumpliendo bien mi promesa :3**

 **Haruzafiro: Eh… en realidad no… fue algo de pereza junto a interés temporal en otras cosas, pero trataré de terminar las historias cueste lo que cueste. Saludos.**

 **El Hacedor del Sur: ¡Gracias! Trato de llevarla lo más real posible, espero salga tal y como espero. Espero también la suerte. ¡Saludos!**

 **Urufumun Nyasatsu: Descuida, lo único malo que me pasó fue la pereza… Pero no creo abandonar éste lugar. ¿De veras casi te atropellan? Pues me alegro que te encuentres bien. Muchas gracias por tu review y por todos los que has dejado, espero sigas por allí y que te guste el cap.**

 **Guest: ¡Ahorita mismo! Espero te siga gustan el fic. Saludos.**

 **Girly311: ¡Gracias! Espero que te sigan gustando, y muchísimas gracias por tu review ;3**

 **Guest2: Okeeeeeey, lo seguiré, no te preocupes.**

 **Y eso eso to… eso es to… eso es todo amigos**

 **Porky.**

 **Nah, mentira.**

 **Requiescat in pace**

 **Altaïr.**


	13. Preparativos

**Preparativos**

 **Alain**

Mi aliento se convertía en blancas nubes de vapor. Sentía los labios secos y agrietados, y la cara me ardía por el intenso frío. Tenía las manos enfundadas en los guantes de piel, y aun así no sentía los dedos. Charizard tampoco estaba en su mejor momento. A pesar de las bajas temperaturas, su piel se encontraba perlada por el sudor y respiraba trabajosamente. Sin embargo, ésta vez había llegado a su límite y había podido mantener la mega-evolución por más de quince minutos. Estuvimos toda la tarde practicando, por lo que tanto Charizard como yo estábamos exhaustos. Una simple mirada entre ambos bastó para saber que el entrenamiento había terminado, por lo que me subí a su espalda y juntos regresamos a la hacienda.

Dejé a Charizard con los demás Pokémon en el centro de rehabilitación para que tomara su cena y descansara un poco. Luego me dirigí a la casa principal a comer algo y ponerme al día de todo el papeleo. Una vez dentro, perdí la cordura unos pocos segundos por el brutal cambio de temperatura del comedor, donde se encontraba tibio, en comparación al aire gélido de afuera. Dejé mi chaqueta mojada en el perchero junto a las demás, y me senté en la mesa del comedor, donde ya se encontraban la mayoría de nosotros. May me pasó un plato con comida, y después de agradecerle, me perdí en mis pensamientos mientras comía de manera casi automática. Y es que tenía muchos asuntos que resolver.

Después de haberme ausentado toda la tarde, el trabajo pendiente prometía ser agotador, sobre todo cuando en pocos días se celebraría una junta entre los líderes Pokémon mundiales. Debido a los incidentes pasados, la seguridad tendría que ser lo primordial, por lo que tuve que solicitar la presencia de la policía de Kanto. Aparte, tendríamos que hacer lugar para más de 40 personas en la hacienda. Dado que el total de habitaciones con las que cuenta son 30, todos los ocupantes actuales tendríamos que agruparnos en unas cuantas, agrupar a los guardaespaldas de los corresponsales en otras cuantas, y a los líderes y demás políticos en el resto de habitaciones, una para cada uno, si venían solos o uno por pareja, si venían acompañados de sus esposas. Era un lío increíble que me estaba provocando un buen dolor de cabeza. La señora Ketchum se quedaría en el mismo cuarto que su esposo, y suponía que Ritchie se podía quedar con ellos, sin embargo, por más organizaciones que realizaba, nunca quedaba lugar para 10 personas, que naturalmente tendrían que ser de los nuestros. La sala era un lugar que contaba con calefacción, por lo que se me había ocurrido ponerlos allí, pero con tanta gente sería muy incómodo tenerlos en un lugar tan público. Si hubiera sido verano habríamos podido poner tiendas de campaña, pero en invierno las noches bajaban incluso a temperaturas bajo cero.

Después de un rato de andar perdido en mis pensamientos, los demás se dieron cuenta de mi problema, ya que se me quedaron viendo. No pude evitar reprocharme por poner demasiado "cara de circunstancias"

—¿Hay algo que te preocupa Alain? —Me preguntó May, que se encontraba sentada a la par mía.

Negué con la cabeza, tratando de quitarle hierro al asunto. No me encontraba en ánimos de compartir mis penas con ninguno. Más no fue necesario, ya que al parecer intuían el problema.

—¿Es por lo del cupo verdad? —Intentó de nuevo, sin quitarme la vista de encima.

No me quedó más remedio que asentir.

—Sí es por eso, no te preocupes, ni Drew, ni Trip ni yo estaremos ése fin de semana en la hacienda. — Me dijo Trip con aire de suficiencia.

Lo vi con curiosidad.

—¿A dónde van? ¿Dónde se piensan quedar?

—Habíamos pensado en bajar al pueblo… —

—¿Y donde se quedarán? ¿En un hotel? —

—Pues… no precisamen… —

Paré a Paul con la mano, antes de que continuara, pues me imaginaba que vendría después.

—Ok, no quiero saber más de que hacen o no en su vida, tan sólo no se metan en muchos problemas… Bueno, eso me deja con tres cabezas menos de las cuáles preocuparme, aún así, todavía tengo siete que no sé donde meter.

—Emm ¿qué tal si todos nosotros nos quedamos en la antigua habitación de juegos? —Sugirió May después de pensar un rato.

—¿Habitación de jueg…? —De repente el foco se me iluminó. El área de juegos donde alguna vez jugamos con Ash cuando éramos pequeños. Cuando yo empecé a tener más responsabilidades dejé de visitarlo, aunque Ash y Ritchie siguieron usándolo hasta que las tareas de la Hacienda la arrastraron al olvido. Habría que limpiarla y ventilarla, pero era un sitio acogedor que serviría bien para el propósito. Casi me dieron ganas de abrazar a May por la idea.

—Podría funcionar, gracias por la idea May. —Dije en cambio. Sin embargo aún tenía un ligero problema.

A pesar que podía meterlos a todos allí sin ningún problema, incluso a Ash que ya casi se recuperaba de sus heridas, nuestra invitada era otro cantar. Volteé hacia Serena, rogándole a todo lo que se pudiera que estuviera de acuerdo con ceder su habitación un par de noches.

—¿Serena? — Le llamé al ver que no había estado poniendo atención, al parecer, había estado pensando en algo.

—¿Mmm? —Respondió, ligeramente sorprendida ante mi llamada. —Disculpa, no estaba poniendo atención, ¿pasó algo Alain? —Terminó, preguntando con gentileza.

—Alain solo preguntaba si no tenías ningún problema en ceder tu habitación un par de noches y dormir con nosotros en otra habitación. — Le planteó la situación May.

Serena movió la cabeza de un lado para el otro.

—¡No hay ningún problema! No te preocupes Alain, con gusto compartiré cuarto con los demás.

—"No es como que no lo haya hecho antes" —Pude oír que susurraba Gary, aunque al parecer fui el único.

Ya con un problema menos, ya pude comer más a gusto e incluso disfruté la comida, cosa que no hacía desde hacía ratos ya. Una vez todos terminamos, Gary se levantó del asiento.

—Bueno señores, si me disculpan, debo tomar un vuelo mañana y tengo que estar temprano en el aeropuerto, así que iré a dormir. —Dijo Gary mientras dejaba sus platos en el lavadero.

Me levanté justo después de él. Pues debíamos discutir algunas cosas antes de que se fuera.

—Antes de eso ¿me das un segundo? — Le pregunté mientras le pasaba mis platos, aprovechando que él ya estaba del lado de la cocina.

—Claro, ¿su oficina o la mía jefe?

—La que quieras, mientras podamos hablar

Y con eso, salimos del comedor.

* * *

 **Gary**

Caminé con Alain hasta el estudio de la hacienda, donde normalmente atendíamos a las visitas gubernamentales. Me senté en el sillón y Alain me siguió, no sin antes tomar un folder de aspecto elegante del escritorio que se encontraba en el rincón. Lo puso enfrente mía mientras se sentaba en el sillón delante de mí.

—Éste es el inventario que presentarás a los inversionistas. Incluye comidas, los eventos que se realizarán, así como todos los servicios que debemos contratar. Dentro también está la certificación firmada por Redem Ketchum que te convalida como su representante legal en el asunto. Además. —Continuó poniendo un sobre en la mesa. —Necesito que entregues esto de parte de tu abuelo, dice que van dos copias. Una la debes entregar en la universidad de Kalos y la otra dársela al profesor Sycamore.

Yo asentí, saqué el teléfono y anoté todo lo que debía hacer en mi viaje.

—¿Algo más jefe?

—Sí, espérame un momento. —Alain se paró y empezó a buscar en uno de los gabinetes del escritorio hasta dar con una pequeña carpeta de tela. La puso enfrente mía y volvió a sentarse.

—Dentro está tu boleta de pago del hospedaje, a nombre de Gary Oak, y la tarjeta de débito con todos tus viáticos, cuídate de no perderla, y sí lo haces, habrás de llamar al banco, el número y la información también van dentro. También te recomendaría meter tu visa y pasaporte dentro de una vez, para que no pase lo de la última vez. —Me vio con reproche.

—Heeey, ¡admite que fue una carrera llena de adrenalina hasta el aeropuerto!

—Me hiciste manejar media hora hasta el aeropuerto sólo por eso, dos minutos tarde y no abordas.

—Igual habría seducido a la azafata con mis encantos para que me dejara pasar ¿sabes? —Bromeé con él.

Al ver que reírse no estaba entre los planes de Alain, decidí dejarlo allí e irme a dormir, me esperaba un largo viaje. Un muy laaaargo viaje.

Me sentí tentado a pasarme por la habitación de Ash para despedirme y hablar un poco, pero pensé que tal vez estaría con Serena, cómo era costumbre ya, así que mejor los dejaba solos. Suspiré, me encontraba genuinamente feliz por mi amigo, pues Serena parecía una gran persona.

Tan sólo esperaba que no la cagara.

* * *

 **Serena**

Ayudé a Ash a subir las escaleras una vez terminó la comida. En teoría ya podía hacerlo sólo, pero no me fiaba de las rústicas escaleras de madera de la hacienda mientras él usara muletas, por lo que lo tomé del brazo y lo acompañé hasta su cuarto. Una vez sentado en su cama, puse sus muletas a la par de la mesita de noche y le alcancé un pants y una sencilla camisa blanca para dormir.

—¿Te pusiste el ungüento en la herida hoy? —Le pregunté distraídamente mientras revisaba si no había alguna cosa pendiente. Pude ver cómo arqueaba una ceja hacia mí.

—Sí… Tu misma fuiste quien me lo puso ¿recuerdas? —Me contestó con una sonrisa, mitad divertida, mitad extrañada.

—¿Eh? —Sentí como la sangre se acumulaba en mis mejillas. —¡Ah sí! Claro, que tonta soy, disculpa la pregunta. —Me excusé, tal vez un poco demasiado enérgicamente.

—Tranquila, no tienes por qué disculparte. Gracias por preocuparte por mí. —Antes de poder contestar, pude sentir como Ash se hacía ligeramente para delante y me daba un abrazo. —Feliz noche, Serena. —Susurró en mi oído antes de alejarse.

Supe que esa era mi señal para retirarme, así que le deseé buenas noches, y salí de la habitación, con mi oreja aun haciéndome cosquillas por su aliento. Ligeramente desorientada, tardé un segundo o dos en recordar que debía poner rumbo a mi habitación, que quedaba al final del pasillo.

Cuando ya casi iba llegando, salió Iris de su habitación, ya cambiada para dormir, probablemente a por un vaso de agua.

—¡Buenas noches Serena! —Me dijo con ligereza, para después arquear una ceja. —¿Puedo saber la razón de la sonrisa que traes?

—¿Eh? Amm —Hasta ése momento, no me había dado cuenta que estaba sonriendo. —No es nada… —Ante su mirada escéptica me obligué a continuar. —De veras, no es nada, simplemente hace una linda noche.

—Ajá —Dijo, con cara de no creerse nada. —Bueno, ya es algo tarde, ya nos contarás la verdad en otra ocasión.

—Espera… ¿nos? ¿A ti y a quien más? —Por segunda vez en la noche, empezaba a sentir como las orejas y las mejillas se me volvían a calentar.

—Oh vamos, las demás chicas también querrán saber por qué sonrisa de enamorada, en fin, ya habrá tiempo para hablar de eso. ¡Descansa Serena! —Terminó alegremente mientras se alejaba por el pasillo.

Me metí de lleno en mi habitación después de la embarazosa conversación, y automáticamente busqué un espejo.

Y allí estaban mis patéticas mejillas rosadas y mi patética sonrisa. Y en mi oreja, de manera fantasmal, seguía el cosquilleo.

" _Feliz noche, Serena"_

* * *

 **¡Y ya! ¡Tampoco me tardé tanto ésta vez! Espero les guste el cap, he estado algo ocupado por la U, pero lo fui construyendo párrafo por párrafo cuando podía, así que espero les guste.**

 **Y a contestar sus sukulentos reviews.**

 **Girly311: Claro, yo siempre respondo a los reviews, es lo menos que puedo hacer por aquellos que se toman el tiempo de dejarlos ;3 Muchas gracias por el apoyo y espero te siga gustando la historia.**

 **Carlos29: ¡Gracias! Me alegro que te guste la historia, espero siga siendo así ¡Saludos!**

 **Chizuri Akane: ¡Gracias Chizuri! Aunque no creo merecer el calificativo de "sensei" pero allá tú. Me alegro que la historia te guste. De hecho, siempre me ha gustado el personaje de Gary y su actitud, por lo que me encanta usarlo en historias. ¡Saludos!**

 **LinkZX: ¡Gracias! Me alegro que te esté gustando. Sí, a veces también me pasa lo de no saber que escribir. En fin, espero te siga gustando la historia y espero tu review con ansias.**

 **Jbadillodavila: ¡Hola! ¡He visto mucha actividad tuya en mi cuenta! Me alegra que te gusten mis obras, y espero te guste también éste cap ¡Saludos!**

 **Y eso fue todo, se me cuidan, ahí se comen sus verduras y ¡Nos vemos en el próximo cap!**

 **Requiescat in Pace.**

 **Altaïr.**


	14. Época de Cambios

**Época de Cambios**

 **Serena**

Me senté en el sillón de la sala comunal, muerta del cansancio y con las manos y los pies congelados. La tarea de esa mañana había sido quitar la nieve de los alrededores de la hacienda, así como las estalactitas que colgaban del techo. Debido a que habíamos hecho varios intermedios para lanzarnos bolas de nieve o platicar, nos habíamos tardado más de lo planeado y regresamos a la hacienda cerca de la hora del almuerzo.

Cerré los ojos mientras me echaba el aliento en las manos para entrar en calor, sin poder conseguirlo realmente. Un leve toque en mi hombro me sacó de mi pequeño descanso de la vista. Era Iris, quien con manos temblorosas me ofrecía una taza de algún líquido que prometía ser caliente, así que lo tomé sin vacilar, dándole las gracias a la entrenadora. Ella se limitó a asentir con la cabeza, mientras le castañeaban los dientes y acto seguido se sentó en la parte más cercana a la chimenea de la sala junto a su Axew, que no se encontraba mucho mejor que ella. No pude evitar una sonrisa divertida al observar que tan mal se llevaban esos dos con el frío.

Sentí el agradable calor de la taza en mis manos mientras tomaba un sorbo del ardiente líquido. Resultó ser café con leche y azúcar, preparado justo como me gustaba. Me pregunté cómo era que Iris sabía mis gustos en cuanto a la bebida.

Como leyéndome la mente, Iris contestó, con una ligera sonrisa en su rostro.

—Ash fue quien te lo preparó.

Me extrañé, no por el gesto, si no más bien por el hecho de que Iris lo comentara y la manera en que lo hizo. Mientras pensaba qué responder ante su argumento y cómo invocado por arte de magia, pude sentir como un cuerpo se sentaba a la par mía en el sillón, con un café en la mano.

A pesar de que no podía hacer ningún esfuerzo físico aún, había insistido en que al menos le dejáramos usar la quitanieves. Una tarea donde solo tendría que conducir, por lo que a todos nos había parecido bien.

—Mañana difícil ¿uh? —Comentó casualmente mientras se recostaba hacia atrás en el sillón y cerraba los ojos. —Después de tanto trabajo dan ganas de dormirse un rato.

—¿Tanto trabajo? Tú fuiste quien menos hizo Ash, sólo condujiste la maquina.

—Si pero… eso de acelerar, y luego girar el volante, y luego frenar, y volver a girar el volante. —Contestó mientras hacía perezosamente la mímica. —Es agotador.

No pude evitar sonreír y darle un leve codazo en las costillas ante su teatro. Satisfecho, el pelinegro volvió a cerrar los ojos. Cabeceó un par de veces y de repente, recostó su cabeza en mi hombro. Me tensé unos cuantos segundos por el aturdimiento, más me volví a relajar al ver que lo había hecho dormido. Vi a mi alrededor. Iris había perdido la mirada en algún punto del fuego, mientras su Axew se acomodaba en su regazo. La escena me recordó a Fennekin y a Pancham, quienes se habían vuelto muy buenos amigos entre ellos y con los otros Pokémon, que en éstos momentos estarían todos juntos en el cálido edificio que se utilizaba para la recuperación de los Pokémon. Seguía perdida en mis pensamientos cuando un ruido de la cocina me sacó de mi aturdimiento.

En ese momento entraron las demás chicas en el salón, todas con una bebida caliente proveniente de la cocina. Supuse que venían charlando de alguna anécdota divertida, pues pude oír las risas de May y Dawn mientras se sentaban en la alfombra de la sala, haciendo caso omiso de los sillones para poder tener acceso a la mesa del centro. Lyra llegó unos momentos después, cargando una caja con algún juego de mesa. Una vez pude ver la tapa, vi que se trataba de Elevadores y escaleras.* Un juego que había jugado muchas veces con mi mamá en el pasado. Sonreí con nostalgia.

—Muy bien. —Comentó Lyra mientras ponían las piezas en su lugar. —Iris, ¿quieres jugar?

Su nombre hizo que la domadora de dragones saliera de su letargo, para seguidamente asentir y moverse más cerca de la mesa.

—¿Y tú, Serena? —Preguntó Dawn mientras volteaba hacia mí.

Antes de siquiera poder contestar, May habló.

—No creo que quiera, tiene asuntos más importantes entre manos. —Dijo mientras intercambiaba sonrisas cómplices con las otras tres jugadoras.

No fue hasta entonces que me di cuenta que el "asunto" entre manos al que se refería era el entrenador que se encontraba recostado sobre mí. Para ser más específica, su pelo, pues había estado jugando con él todo ése tiempo de manera automática, despeinándolo todavía más de lo que ya estaba.

Abrí la boca para contestar, más ninguna palabra quiso salir por ella. Cesé el movimiento de manera nerviosa, más ante el cambio de acción, Ash gruñó y se debatió entre sueños.

—Yo que tú seguía haciéndolo, a menos que quieras que tu bello durmiente se despierte. —Mencionó May en el mismo tono que antes, provocando las risas mal disimuladas de las otras tres.

No pude hacer nada más que lanzarles una mirada con una mezcla entre asesina y de bochorno. Satisfechas, las cuatro empezaron a jugar.

Pocas veces en mi vida había estado en un ambiente tan relajado y familiar. Sentarme en una sala tibia simplemente para disfrutar de la compañía de mis amigos más cercanos, viéndolos jugar, sintiéndolos cerca era un sentimiento que me embargó de felicidad y paz. Definitivamente haber venido a la hacienda Ketchum había sido una muy buena idea.

Me di cuenta que había vuelto a pasar mis dedos por el enredado y suave pelo del muchacho. Se estremeció entre sueños y buscó una mejor postura en mi hombro.

Sonreí por enésima vez en el día.

" _Una excelente idea"_

* * *

 ** _Gary_**

Desperté justo cuando anunciaban el aterrizaje en el Aeropuerto Internacional de Kalos (KLA) y pedían que los cinturones de seguridad se encontraran puestos, las mesas reclinables en posición vertical y bla, bla, bla. Me puse a ver por la ventanilla del avión a medida que las calles de Kalos empezaban a ser visibles. Una ligera turbulencia zarandeaba el avión a medida que maniobraba hacia la pista. En un determinado momento, se oyó un pequeño zumbido, y viendo por las ventanas, pude ver como los flaps se curveaban para mantener la sustentación del avión mientras bajaba la velocidad.

Debido a que me encantaban todos los medios de transporte, de pequeño me había puesto la meta de aprender a pilotar la mayoría de ellos que me fuera posible. Y aún de grande, seguía con la idea. A mis 17 años ya podía manejar la mayoría de los transportes civiles terrestres, y hacía un año, había terminado mi entrenamiento como piloto privado, que era un nombre bonito para "En teoría puede despegar y aterrizar un avión, pero yo no le daría el mando si fuera tú"

El que había financiado las clases había sido el mismo Reddem Ketchum, ya que estaba interesado en contar con apoyo aéreo al momento de rescatar Pokémon. A pesar de que teníamos Pokémon voladores, habían decidido que sería efectivo contar con alguien que supiera pilotar, aunque fuera un Cesna 182. Al final había hecho simulación para los TTx, Turbotrop e incluso conseguí una especialización en turbofán pequeños como el Citation, dado que un avión/avioneta podía fácilmente transportar más recursos de un lado a otro de lo que podía un pokémon. *

Se escuchó un silbido metálico desde fuera del avión, y pude ver a través de la ventanilla como los hipersustentadores pasaban a una posición de quince grados.

Todo lo que estaba pasando en la hacienda le daba un sentimiento de actividad y al mismo tiempo, de miedo al haber tenido que frustrar los planes eco-terroristas de los desgraciados del equipo Rocket…

Otro silbido metálico y los hipersustentadores pasaron a treinta grados. Volteé mi vista hacia los edificios cada vez más cerca de Kalos, desde aquí se veía perfectamente la torre de ciudad Lumiose, sede del famoso quinto gimnasio de Kalos. Hasta donde tenía entendido, el líder de gimnasio Clemont iría a la cumbre como técnico y experto en sistemas de seguridad, idea que había sido propuesta a mi abuelo a través del profesor Ciprés, en Kalos.

Se escuchó un sonido seco debajo del avión, señal de que se bajó el tren de aterrizaje. Unos segundos después, los flaps pasaron a su última etapa en un avión de éste estilo, cuarenta y cinco grados. El avión maniobró para alinearse con la pista, de tal manera que la gigantesca torre de Lumiose quedó fuera de mi vista.

Era una época de cambios. Pensándolo en retrospectiva, nunca pensé que mi vida sería así. Tenía increíbles amigos por los que me preocupaba y ellos por mí. Pensé en todos en la cabaña, en mi abuelo, quien a veces le daba por olvidarse de mi nombre. Me recordé de los tiempos en los que me mofé de ese chico pelinegro, creyéndome superior por el simple hecho de ser nieto de una eminencia en el estudio pokémon. Todo había cambiado, el espíritu de ése chico me caló tan profundamente, que terminé haciéndome amigo inseparable de él, a pesar de su ánimo a veces demasiado entusiasta, de sus comentarios empalagosamente optimistas o de su tremenda perseverancia… Pensándolo bien, fueron esas cosas las que me llevaron a hacerme amigo de él. Pensé en la llegada de Serena, que había sido una de las mejores cosas que le podrían haber pasado a Ash pues había encontrado una increíble amiga, y parecía ser que se podría formar algo lindo de allí.

" _Definitivamente Serena había sido de lo mejor que le había pasado a ese cabeza hueca… después de mí, claro estaba"_

Se sintieron unas cuantas sacudidas, seguidas del sonido de los motores iniciando la retropropulsión, los spoilers se levantaron y voila, habíamos aterrizado en Kalos.

* * *

 ***Elevadores y escaleras es un juego local desarrollado por Metta, no sé las variantes en otras partes del mundo.**

 ***Son aviones de monoturbina en su mayoría, a excepción del Citation X que trabaja más como jet privado de reacción.**

 **Bueno, ya estoy de vacaciones, así que por fin me pude sentar tranquilamente a terminar éste capítulo. Espero les guste. No sé como me vaya con los demás, pues debo pensar bien que rumbo le quiero dar a ésta historia. Siento que logré crearle un argumento más o menos sólido y no quiero estropearlo con algo muy simple o muy complicado. También hay algunos elementos que estoy dejando un poco al aire como el hospital pokémon, las carreras de Rapidash o que Serena acababa de romper con su novio antes de empezar su viaje (¿No se recordaban cierto? Yo tampoco :v) Son cuerdas sueltas que darían bastante material y que tengo que atar a la historia. Veremos que tal va.**

 **El cap es corto, lo sé, pero sentía que si metía algo más en éste sería presionarlo, ya que lo siguiente que toca es la cumbre y quiero meterlo en un cap nuevo, espero sepan entender. También estoy trabajando en un capítulo piloto de una nueva historia, veré que tal va. La siguiente en actualizarse será la de los asesinos, espero les guste también.**

 **Ahora, a responder reviews.**

 **Jbadillodavila: Gracias bro, espero éste cap te guste también.**

 **Carlos29: Bueeno, no es algo que no hayamos visto ya en la serie… ¿no? De todas maneras, me alegra que te haya gustado el cap.**

 **Chizuri Akane: ¡Gracias Chizuri! Llámame como más te guste :3 no tengas pena. Me alegro que te haya gustado el cap y espero lo siga haciendo a lo largo de la historia. ¡Un saludo!**

 **Y como siempre, pueden dejar sus comentarios, seguir la historia por esos raros sucesos en los que actualizo y darle a favorito si les gustó. Cualquier opinión será tomada en cuenta y evaluada por nuestros expertos :T**

 **Sin nada más que añadir.**

 **Requiescat in pace.**


End file.
